


Не важно, кто, если это ты

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Ремус и Северус знакомятся в гей-баре. Северус только достиг совершеннолетия, а Ремус...у него свои тараканы в голове.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Приличные мальчики в такие места не ходят

Ремус не приходил в это место уже пару лет, но все осталось точно таким же, как он запомнил. Старый игровой автомат, заклеенный пленкой, шаткие столики в полутьме и длиннющая барная стойка, отполированная локтями сотен мужчин. Был четверг, а значит, не стоило рассчитывать на знакомство – слишком мало народу. Ремус был не против просто выпить и поболтать с кем-нибудь, с кем угодно. Да что там – он просто хотел побыть некоторое время среди людей. Даже если никто не заговорит с ним, он не расстроится. В его крохотной съемной квартире было слишком тихо, и Ремус не находил себе места.

Он сел на высокий барный табурет и заказал себе пиво. Когда принесли напиток, стал медленно потягивать его, осторожно разглядывая посетителей бара. Как и следовало полагать, в основном – мужчины в костюмах, офисные клерки, которые надеются на быстрый перепих в туалете; должно быть, стресс на работе настолько доканал, что нет сил дождаться пятницы. В пятницу здесь всегда было весело. Помимо этих яппи было еще несколько престарелых геев, которые сдвинули два дальних стола и вели себя довольно шумно. Судя по громкому смеху и различным непристойным шуткам, что выкрикивали двое самых громких из них, все уже как следует поддали. Должно быть, празднуют чей-то день рождения. Один из них, с седыми всклокоченными волосами и глазами, подведенными синим, подмигнул Ремусу, и Ремус усмехнулся в ответ.

Мальчишку он заметил в последнюю очередь. Долговязый и костлявый, весь в черном с головы до ног, бледный и с немытой головой, но глаза у него были красивыми, очень темными, яркими, с густыми темными ресницами. Паренек явно вот-вот достиг совершеннолетия – вряд ли его бы в противном случае допустили в подобное место, но выглядел он так, словно все еще учился в школе. Возможно, из-за худобы, или из-за напряженного выражения, застывшего на лице. Когда Ремус первый раз отважился прийти сюда, он тоже боялся. Он боялся, что его раскусят и вышвырнут прочь, словно он нигде не способен стать своим, словно он был недостаточно геем – те еще глупости, но что только не придет в голову подростку. Сириус вечно подначивал его, соблазнял, сам не понимая того. Все эти шутки казались смешными, пока не стали правдой. К счастью, Сириус никогда не узнал, что к чему – Ремус скорее бы себе язык откусил. Теперь Сириус был далеко, и Ремус мог позволить себе подумать о чем-то другом. Увлечься кем-то другим. Хотя бы теперь, в конце-то концов, хоть раз в жизни.

Он потерял мальчишку из виду, а когда в следующий раз заметил в сумраке бара, то обнаружил, что тот уже не один. Компанию ему составлял высокий, статный мужчина с хищным выражением лица. Его одежда выглядела достаточно дорого, держался он как типичный прожигатель жизни. Курил, сощурившись, и выпускал дым в лицо мальчишке, заставляя того сердито щуриться. Крутил перстень на пальце, пил какой-то вычурный коктейль, даже на вид безвкусный. Ремус повидал таких достаточно, чтобы держаться от них подальше. Удивительно только, что подобный тип забыл в этом захолустном месте, и что ему нужно от немытого мальчишки.

Впрочем, Ремус мог понять его интерес. Парень, несмотря на свою кислую мину и напускную самоуверенность, выглядел по-настоящему невинным, неискушенным. Он был особенным, и каждый в баре это понимал – кроме, наверное, его самого.

Ремус вздохнул. Ему стало грустно. Он заказал себе еще пива.

Люди заходили и уходили, шумная компания вскоре стала слишком шумной, бармен прибавил музыку. Ремус время от времени кидал взгляд в сторону того столика, где сидел Прожигатель и Мальчик. Когда Прожигатель отправился в туалет, парень сгорбился над столом, будто враз обессилев, и уставился пустым взглядом перед собой. Он положил руки на стол, сцепив пальцы в замок. Бармен включил Смитс, «Как скоро наступит сейчас?».

Ремус собрался уже было уходить, когда в последний раз взглянул в сторону столика. Теперь Прожигатель остался там один, отправив мальчишку за сигаретами к бару. Ремус сполз с табурета и подошел к парню, который нетерпеливо ждал заказ, барабаня пальцами по стойке.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Ремус негромко, жестом показывая бармену, что нужен счет.

– Снейп, – ответил парень, взглянув искоса.

– Снейп, этот человек за столиком – твой друг? – Ремус указал взглядом на Прожигателя. Снейп моментально напрягся.

– Какое твое дело?

– Он насыпал тебе что-то в стакан.

Секунду Снейп выглядел потрясенным, и его выражение лица показалось Ремусу беззащитным, почти трогательным. Но затем он скривил губы, окинув Ремуса безразличным взглядом.

– Я в курсе, – отрезал он.

Ремус пожал плечами. Он оставил деньги на стойке. Оглянулся в последний раз, уже выходя из бара. Прожигатель склонился к Снейпу, поглаживая его по коленке под столиком. Снейп прижал стакан к губам, его взгляд блуждал по людям в баре. Заметив Ремуса, Снейп резко поднял стакан, допивая залпом.

Ремус не мог помочь каждому глупому мальчишке в этом мире, так или иначе.

***

В следующий раз Ремус был в баре в пятницу, и там яблоку негде было упасть. Он занял свое привычное место за барной стойкой, подальше от «открытого микрофона», который постоянно оказывался в руках у какого-нибудь ужасного любителя Радиохед. Довольно скоро он оказался втянут в беседу с приятным малым, который рассказывал о своем путешествии в горы прошлым летом. Похоже, это было самым большим событием в его размеренной жизни – Ремус не сомневался, что связался с семьянином, у которого жена и маленькая дочка или сын дома. Впрочем, после третьего пива Ремусу стало глубоко наплевать. Если они окажутся вместе этой ночью, не он станет переживать за свою карму.

В какой-то момент он ощутил пристальный взгляд и обернулся. Тот парень, Снейп, стоял перед ним. Ремус думал, он собирается заговорить, но Снейп лишь таращился своим тяжелым взглядом, застыв с бокалом дешевого пива в руке. Рыжебородый обернулся, окинув Снейпа взглядом, и спросил, перекрикивая музыку:

– В чем дело, приятель?

– Хочешь за мой столик? – гаркнул Снейп, все еще глядя на Ремуса. Тот изумленно поднял брови, а Рыжебородый возразил, наполовину сердито, наполовину насмешливо:

– Ты не видишь, мы тут кое-чем заняты? Тебя не учили, что невежливо влезать, когда взрослые разговаривают?

Снейп мигнул и на мгновение перевел взгляд на Рыжебородого. Губы его презрительно дрогнули.

– Действительно. Вы, похоже, обсуждаете увлекательные серьезные вещи, вроде системы пенсионного страхования. Не смею вас отвлекать. – Он развернулся и раздраженно направился прочь, распихивая людей перед собой. Рыжебородый и Ремус переглянулись.

– Что это было? – со смехом спросил мужчина, жестом показывая бармену, что хочет добавки. Ремус скользнул взглядом по его руке, где на безымянном пальце белел след от обручального кольца. «Вряд ли это были горы, на самом деле», – подумал Ремус рассеянно. Скорее уж, какой-нибудь туристический курорт.

Ремусу удалось избавиться от своего нового знакомого спустя какое-то время. Он продолжил глушить свое пиво в одиночестве, слишком уставший, чтобы сделать еще одну попытку этим вечером. Похоже, он вернется один, как и много раз прежде. Разогреет готовый ужин, а потом уснет перед телевизором.

Ремус уже слышал прежде, что становится по-настоящему отвратительным, когда жалеет себя. «Я могу быть настолько отвратительным, насколько захочу», – с усмешкой подумал он. Собирался уже попросить счет, как на стул рядом опустился Снейп. Он все еще не прикончил свое пиво; Ремус сообразил, что мальчишка не выпускает бокал из рук, тщательно приглядывая за своим напитком.

– Что толку приходить сюда, надираться и уходить в одиночестве? – спросил Снейп, наблюдая, как Ремус отсчитывает банкноты. Он как раз прикидывал, какие чаевые может оставить бармену, чтобы это не сильно сказалось на его печальном бюджете.

– Что толку искать себе неприятности и уходить с первым встречным? – Ремус не спешил уходить. Он скользнул взглядом по парню, который так настойчиво ошивался рядом. Тот выглядел мрачным, но решительно настроенным. Так, словно заводить знакомства в баре было его целью, не доставляющей ни малейшего удовольствия. Ремус покачал головой. – Могу поспорить, ты можешь найти себе лучшее занятие.

– Я готов рассмотреть любые твои предложения, – осторожно ответил Снейп, бросив косой взгляд на Ремуса. Тот поджал губы.

– Тебе лучше поискать кого-нибудь другого. Я не плачу за секс.

Снейп дернулся, как от пощечины, и в одну секунду его землисто-бледное лицо залила краска. Он спрыгнул с табурета и бросился прочь, позабыв свой стакан на стойке. Одна секунда – и он растворился в толпе. Хлопнула дверь бара. Ремус пораженно глядел ему вслед. Он умудрился ошибиться и нанести оскорбление. «Тебя следует изолировать от людей», – пробормотал он себе в усы, раздосадованный. Быстро расплатился, замотался в шарф и вышел из бара.

Снейп стоял поодаль, привалившись к облупленной стенке дома. Моросящий дождь сделал его волосы мокрыми, и, несмотря на поднятый воротник пальто, парень ежился. В зубах у него была сигарета. Он выглядел… жалко. Из тех, кто любит хлопнуть дверью, но никогда не уходит по-настоящему. Ремус остановился рядом, сунув руки в карманы.

– Эй. Как насчет кофе?

Снейп кинул на него короткий взгляд, сцепив на груди руки. Потом швырнул обугленный окурок в поток грязной воды у решетки канализации. Они пошли вниз по темной улице, рядом, но не слишком близко друг к другу, как прохожие, которым оказалось по пути. Пока шли, Снейп выкурил еще одну сигарету, брезгливо сжимая ее кончиками озябших пальцев. Ветер просто с ног сбивал, и когда Ремус увидел горящую желтым светом витрину, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

Колокольчик звякнул над дверью. Внутри было тепло и сухо, крошечное помещение заливал уютный желтый свет. Хозяйка, как всегда, листала какой-то роман в мягкой обложке, но встала за прилавком и улыбнулась Ремусу, когда они вошли внутрь.

– А, мой любимый посетитель!

– Мадам, – Ремус галантно склонился к пухлой руке, щекотнув ее усами. Хозяйка издала булькающий кокетливый звук, словно с Ремусом говорили обитатели морских глубин. Снейп наблюдал за этим с величайшим отвращением на лице. – Нам кофе в самые большие чашки, – попросил Ремус. – И чего-нибудь сладкого. – Он повернулся к Снейпу. – Выбирай столик. – В маленьком зале кулинарии их было всего лишь два. Снейп сгорбился над столом, обхватил ладонями чашку. Ремус задумчиво отметил, что руки у парня были красивые, совсем мужские – с длинными крепкими пальцами, с выступающими костяшками и едва заметным рисунком вен. Хозяйка принесла ковригу с медом и горячий яблочный пирог.

– Давай, приступай, – велел Ремус. Снейп выглядел голодным, и дважды уговаривать его не пришлось. Дождь на улице усилился, и Ремус наблюдал за водными потоками сквозь витрину. Он никуда не спешил. Можно было оставаться здесь до утра, потягивая остывающий кофе. В бессонные ночи Ремус так и делал.

Снейп прикончил пирог и махом допил кофе, сморщившись, словно проглотил отраву. Затем с вызовом поглядел на Ремуса.

– Что теперь?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Ремус. – Вообще, я собирался пойти домой.

– Я пойду с тобой, – заявил парень. Ремус вздохнул.

– Послушай, Снейп…

– Северус, – прервал тот, сверля Ремуса взглядом. – Меня зовут Северус.

– Красивое имя… – Ремус улыбнулся уголком губ. – Очень… ласковое. Тебе не подходит.

– Мне подходит, – Северус упрямо наклонил голову, роняя прядь волос на лицо. – Не хочу возвращаться в бар. На улице чертово наводнение.

– Меня зовут Ремус, – Ремус протянул руку. Снейп сжал его ладонь своими холодными, осторожными пальцами.

– Это вообще не важно, – сказал он прямо. Ремус ухмыльнулся.

– Я живу здесь недалеко.

***

Ремус знал, что не должен стыдится своего жилища, приводя туда случайного гостя. Чаще всего эти мужчины не задерживались до утра, и не имело ни малейшей разницы, где раздеваться впопыхах, спотыкаясь и целуясь на ходу. Но в этот раз было иначе. Снейп мялся у порога, словно ждал особого приглашения. Ремус бросил пальто на стул возле батареи, в надежде, что к утру оно просохнет и не будет вонять паленой шерстью. Снейп верхнюю одежду аккуратно повесил на крючок, торчащий из стены в прихожей. Он разулся, чем другие гости себя обычно не утруждали, и сунул грязные ботинки куда-то в дальний угол.

Ремусу пришлось включить свет в комнате. Он снимал маленькую студию, где гостиная и кухня были совмещены, а у дальнего окна располагалась темно-зеленая софа, которая раскладывалась и могла принять двоих пассажиров. Ремус снял комнату уже меблированной, потому что не думал, что надолго задержится на этом месте. Ему принадлежал только старый сундук, в котором хранилась разная всячина, старый хлам, сентиментальные воспоминания.

– Располагайся, – сказал Ремус преувеличенно бодрым тоном, зачем-то поставил чайник, словно они всерьез собирались пить чай. Северус вертел головой по сторонам, словно очутился в музее искусств, а не в маленькой убогой конуре.

«Так или иначе, мне нет нужды производить на него впечатление», – сказал себе Ремус. Он вынул из шкафа две чашки, в которые бросил по пакетику с заваркой. Он уже очень давно не доставал гостевую кружку… в последний раз из нее пил Сириус. Внезапно Ремус почувствовал, что ему нужна передышка.

– Вода сейчас закипит. Я в душ, – коротко сказал он Снейпу и скрылся в маленькой ванной комнате.

Пару минут Ремус провел перед зеркалом. Интересно, он и вправду выглядит таким измученным, или это все неудачное освещение? Затем скинул сырую одежду и залез под горячие струи. Он не был уверен, что произойдет дальше, но выдавил немного геля на пальцы и завел руку за спину. Он слегка возбудился, пока пропихивал в себя пальцы. Очень давно Ремус не делал ничего подобного. Впрочем, обычно его возбуждали другие вещи.

Он вышел, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. Старый, как мир, прием, чтобы понять, как тебя оценивает партнер. Северус послушно сидел на краешке софы, сложив между коленей ладони. Когда Ремус вышел, он вскинул взгляд, угольно-черные глаза сверкнули. Но выражение лица Северуса дало понять, что что-то не так. Через мгновение Ремус понял: Снейп разглядывает его шрамы. Обычно Ремус не выставлял себя напоказ, он просто так привык к одиночеству, что позабыл об этой особенности. Моментально захотелось прикрыться, но это было бы глупо. Расправив плечи, Ремус двинулся к Снейпу, пока тот заворожено блуждал взглядом по его голой, влажной груди.

– Теперь моя очередь, – хрипло произнес Снейп, как только Ремус подошел вплотную, и через секунду скрылся в ванной комнате. Ремус закатил глаза. Он достал из шкафа чистое белье и разложил софу. Затем пригасил везде свет. Обнаружил обе чашки нетронутыми и выплеснул чай в раковину. Побродил по комнате туда-сюда, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной. Снейп не показывался очень долго. Ремус забрался под одеяло и разглядывал трещины на потолке, чтобы не заснуть (вот был бы номер!), когда Северус, наконец, закончил свои водные процедуры.

Он скользнул под одеяло в полной темноте, быстро и тихо, как мышь. Через секунду он уже лежал рядом, вытянувшись струной. Ремус повернулся к нему, приподнявшись на локте. Он хотел поддразнить парня, но проглотил слова, вертевшиеся на языке. Северус и без того ощущал себя максимально неловко. Каким бы настойчивым он ни старался казаться в баре, для Ремуса было очевидно, что мальчик едва ли обладает каким-то опытом. Он не рискнул спросить, что произошло той ночью, когда Северус так опрометчиво выпил напиток с «особой добавкой» от прожигателя.

Вместо этого он сунул руку под одеяло и положил ее на живот Снейпу. Северус моментально втянул его, напрягся, но Ремус мягко поглаживал нежную кожу, пока дыхание Снейпа не стало вновь различимым в тишине. Медленные вдохи и выдохи. Парень пытался успокоиться, точно так же, как Ремус пытался успокоить его. Что ж, по крайней мере, они движутся в одном направлении. Ремус повел пальцами чуть выше, задев выпирающие ребра, скользнул ладонью на грудь, ощутив, как заполошно быстро бухает сердце Северуса. Он согрел маленький торчащий сосок, тяжело положив на него ладонь, а затем мимолетно приласкал другой, проведя по нему подушечкой пальца. Дыхание Северуса стало сбиваться, когда Ремус начал ласкать его шею, мягко поглаживая и царапая за ухом. Это послужило сигналом. Ремус склонился и поцеловал Северуса под челюстью, коснулся языком натянутой кожи возле адамова яблока, мягко прикусил место, где шея переходила в плечо. Северус издал резкий, сдавленный звук, его рука метнулась вверх, пальцы зарылись в волосы у Ремуса на затылке.

«Гораздо лучше», – подумал Ремус, но не смог позже отнести эту мысль ни в оду категорию – лучше, чем что? Чем одиночество? Чем другие партнеры? Чем они же, но минутой раньше?

Просто – лучше.

Он продолжил целовать Северуса и в какой-то момент оказался сверху. Он перестал контролировать себя, и его тело лучше знало, что делать – всегда лучше знало. Ремус заключил дрожащего Северуса в объятья, обхватил ладонями его лицо, убирая налипшие влажные пряди. Глаза Снейпа были широко распахнуты, взгляд – абсолютно безумный. Ремусу понравилось. Он улыбнулся, поглаживая щеку Северуса ладонью.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он хрипло, и Сней потрясенно кивнул. Затем они поцеловались, по-настоящему, наконец-то. Губы Северуса были сухими и подрагивали, но послушно раскрылись, когда Ремус слегка надавил языком. Рот Северуса был горячим, пылающим. Когда Ремус отстранился, им обоим не хватало воздуха.

– Я… – начал Северус тихо, но ничего не продолжил, только положил обе руки на спину Ремусу, неуклюже поглаживая. Ремус снова склонился с поцелуем к его губам, затем провел языком по щеке, сам не понимая, что делает, подчиняясь интуиции. Проложил поцелуями дорожку до уха и коснулся языком ушной раковины, и тут – бинго! – Северус вскрикнул и резко выгнулся под ним, прижимаясь пахом к его паху, и Ремус ощутил его возбуждение. «Гораздо лучше», – выдохнул Ремус в шею Снейпа, зарывшись носом в его волосы, втягивая в рот кожу, оставляя слабые метки.

Северус обхватил его ногами, своими бесконечно длинными, тощими ногами, сжал удивительно крепко, вскинул бедра, и потом еще раз, и еще, и все это время он издавал очаровательные тихие звуки. Когда Ремус чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на парня, у него перехватило дыхание, и кровь ударила в голову. Северус раскинулся на постели, крепко закрыв глаза, его ресницы подрагивали, тонкие губы приоткрылись, грудь судорожно вздымалась, маленькая жилка билась на шее, и Ремус приник к ней губами, потому что не мог сопротивляться этому. Он ощутил пульс Северуса у себя под губами, словно был чертовым вампиром из подростковой книжки. Он целовал, и кусал, и гладил Северуса обеими руками, оголодавший, восторженный. Приласкал оба соска, втянув их в рот по очереди, вырвав у Северуса задушенный стон. Сунул язык в аккуратный круглый пупок. И затем взял в руку твердый, влажный член, отчего Северус так крепко стиснул его ногами, будто хотел переломать ему кости.

– Могу я..? – задыхаясь, выпалил Ремус, на что Снейп распахнул зажмуренные глаза, но очевидно не понял сути вопроса, а Ремус не смог сформулировать, как будет правильней спросить. Он решил, что сейчас не время для постельного этикета, и разве это не дикость – все эти нелепые выяснения? Он мягко коснулся бедер Северуса, и тот развел ноги в стороны, так доверчиво и просто, что у Ремуса что-то в груди оборвалось.

Далее последовало несколько неловких минут: Ремусу пришлось перегнуться через всю постель, чтобы дотянуться до верхнего ящика прикроватной тумбы. Там – позабытый флакон со смазкой, осталось больше половины, вряд ли у нее вышел срок годности. Ремус надел презерватив. Он всегда очень осторожен. Его член, необрезанный, был уже в полной боевой готовности. Головка полностью показалась из крайней плоти. Ремус упаковал себя в презерватив, латекс плотно стиснул его, и предвкушение переполнило Ремуса. Он зачерпнул смазку из флакона, растер между пальцев, Северус следил за ним, приподнявшись на подушках.

– Согни ноги, – скомандовал Ремус, Северус подтянул колени к груди, раскрываясь, очевидно, он знал, что нужно делать. Ремус коснулся его ануса и Северус вздрогнул, не в силах сдержаться. Ремус обнаружил что-то, что выглядело, как небольшая ранка, которая должна причинять много неудобств: кто-то был небрежен с парнем, даже груб. Ремус пожалел, что не остановил тогда глупца, не увел его к себе, не забрал его выпивку. Северус ждал, замерев, и Ремус стиснул его мягкие ягодицы, легко помассировал, развел в стороны, а потом склонился и коснулся сморщенной кожи языком.

– Что… – вскрикнул Снейп, дернувшись, и попытался отползти, но Ремус крепко держал его, приникая языком к проходу, смачивая слюной, скользя по окружности сфинктера. – Оооо! – громкий, глухой стон, и Северус закрыл ладонями лицо. – О-о-о-о… – в его голосе был стыд, но в то же время и удовольствие. Ремус легко ласкал кожу кончиком языка, затем вылизывал местечко за мошонкой, нажимая языком сильнее и настойчивей, потом вновь спускался к колечку мышц, смачивая его и дразня, пока Северуса не стало потряхивать. Когда Ремус приставил скользкий палец к проходу, тот легко скользнул внутрь, и горячие стенки тут же тесно сжали его, Северус весь замер и сжался, содрогаясь.

– Тш-ш-ш… тихо. Мы не спешим, – прошептал Ремус, одновременно предупреждая и уговаривая. – Не закрывай лицо. Пожалуйста… – Северус медленно отвел руки от лица и вцепился в уголки подушки. Его глаза были закрыты, губы плотно сжаты, а брови сошлись в переносице. Грудь высоко поднималась от каждого вздоха, на шее блестели капли пота.

Спустя какое-то время Ремус осторожно шевельнул пальцем внутри, упираясь в стенки прохода, раздвигая их, но Северус зашипел, и он замер. Это комичная ситуация: он не двигался с места, позволяя привыкнуть, не желая причинять боль. Оказался заложником тугой задницы Снейпа, схваченный за руку. Наконец, Северус открыл глаза и взглянул на него в легком замешательстве, понял, что Ремус ждет его позволения, облизал сухие губы – этот быстрый, скользящий жест кончиком языка – и выдавил:

– Про… продолжай.

Когда Ремус положил ладонь на пах Северуса, сжимая и массируя, дело пошло куда лучше: в какой-то момент Северус начал подаваться бедрами вперед, толкаться в теплую ладонь, а потом насаживаться на палец. Он ерзал и метался между двумя руками Ремуса, горячий, дрожащий и абсолютно голый, и эрекция у Ремуса была настолько сильной, что это причиняло боль. Спустя некоторое время он уже мог проникнуть в Северуса двумя пальцами, глубоко, до самых костяшек.

Когда Ремус приставил головку к скользкому проходу, он испытал вдруг давнее, забытое чувство. Предвкушение, яркое, как слепящий свет фонаря за окном. Ремус медленно подавался вперед, склонившись над Северусом на вытянутых руках. Челка упала ему на лоб, на глаза, бедра дрожали от желания вставить поглубже, но кто бы он был без самоконтроля? Северус абсолютно затих, неподвижный, беззвучный, кажется, и не дышал даже. Только смотрел внимательно, блестел глазами. Ремус наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал приоткрытые губы, и Северус охнул ему в рот, и дальше – дальше все было просто отлично.

Когда позже они лежали рядом в постели, Ремус не мог заснуть, как много ночей до этого. Он лежал на боку, глядя в окошко, на круглый ореол фонарного света, на свою собственную комнатную луну. Он слышал приглушенное дыхание Северуса за спиной, и мог поклясться, что тот тоже не спит, и хотел спросить о чем-нибудь, но не мог придумать подходящих слов.


	2. Самые бытовые вещи и тонкости планирования

Прошла пара дней, и Ремус поймал себя на том, что частенько думает о Северусе. Он сохранил и держал под рукой номер телефона, криво накорябанный на салфетке. Спросить его контакты было внезапным побуждением – Ремус никогда раньше не спрашивал; но Северус согласился, не задумываясь. Вряд ли он знал тонкости постельного и после-постельного этикета. Если ты хочешь встретиться с кем-то второй раз – это уже заявление, на которое Ремус не был готов.

Но он хотел позвонить, вот в чем проблема. Хотел увидеть Северуса снова. Он даже не слишком хотел секса – парень был отзывчивый и чуткий, но чудес в постели не вытворял – просто Ремус вдруг начал беспокоиться о нем. Северус не появлялся в баре, и Ремус гадал, все ли в порядке. «Вообще-то, это у девственников должен проявляться импринтинг», – посмеивался над собой Ремус. Обычно он не был человеком, который испытывает почти отцовские чувства к случайным партнерам.

Сидя с телефонной трубкой в руке, Ремус стучал пальцами по губам. У локтя лежала свернутая газета, чай остывал и радио трещало что-то про ситуации на дорогах. Ремус разглядывал салфетку. Семерки у Северуса вышли острыми, почти нечитаемыми закорючками, а единица была процарапана. Если он и позвонит, что дальше? Как бы не усложнить себе жизнь. Ремус считал себя человеком пропащим, на отношения давно уже не способным. Меньше всего он хотел бы причинить кому-нибудь боль. Но как объяснить все это Северусу, не выставив себя подонком? Лучше всего было бы выкинуть это из головы и жить дальше своей спокойной, размеренной жизнью.

«Кофе?» – спросил Ремус в трубку. На том конце довольно долго висело тяжелое молчание, а потом Северус дал указание забрать его – на окраине города, в фабричном районе, у остановки.

Ремусу пришлось сменить два автобуса, спросить дорогу у местных, и все равно он не был уверен, что оказался в нужном месте. Остановка была – два покошенных столбика с рекламой и облупленная скамейка. Ремус наслаждался этим хлопотным путешествием: так ему и надо, сам напросился. Он ухмылялся себе под нос всю дорогу. Просидел на скамейке с полчаса, вокруг не было ни души, только беспризорная собака бегала. Ремус вконец развеселился.

Ему стало не до веселья, когда он увидел Северуса, ковыляющего издалека. Тот шатался, будто пьяный, и Ремусу потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что он прихрамывает. Он поднялся и сделал пару шагов навстречу, затем поспешил – и вовремя, успел подхватить Северуса, когда тот споткнулся. Парень был тощий – Ремус ощутил это снова, обхватив его поперек живота, пока Северус, согнувшись, заходился в кашле. На землю шлепнулся плевок, красный от крови.

– Эй! Ты как? – перепугавшись, пробормотал Ремус. Он осторожно поднял Северуса за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Северус дернулся, шарахнулся прочь, и Ремусу пришлось снова подхватить его, спасая от падения. – Тихо, стой. Все в порядке, в порядке. Ты в порядке.

– Это уж позволь мне судить, – сухо откликнулся Северус, но раз он был способен язвить, значит, действительно пришел в себя. Медленно, как старик, он распрямился, и Ремус убрал руки, потому что чувствовал, что его прикосновение только мешает. Северус, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза, и в этом взгляде был вызов. Скула его опухла, а над правой бровью багровела глубокая ссадина, кровь пятнами покрывала лицо. Нижняя губа была перепачкана.

– У тебя есть деньги на два билета? – спросил Северус, когда подошел автобус. Повернувшись к Ремусу, он заявил: – Меня ограбили.

Ремус ни на секунду не поверил, но кивнул. Они заняли два места в самом конце автобуса, чтобы никого не смущать; впрочем, никто из пассажиров и не казался смущенным, будто в подобных местах видеть избитого человека – в порядке вещей. Они ехали молча и довольно долго, пока трубы фабрик за окном не сменили высотные дома. Северус осторожно сжал пальцами переносицу и задумчиво прогудел:

– Кажется, я сломал нос.

– Поверь, ты бы знал, – но Ремус все же отвел его руку в сторону. – Дай взглянуть.

– Ты кто, доктор? – гаркнул Северус раздраженно, но позволил Ремусу осмотреть себя. – Где мы будем пить чертов кофе?

– Не думаю, что ты в подходящем состоянии для кофе, – покачал головой Ремус и наткнулся на тяжелый, испуганный взгляд Северуса.

– Что ты мне предлагаешь, вернуться домой? – спросил Северус напряженным тоном. Ремус сдался.

– По крайней мере, давай приведем тебя в приличный вид, – он вытащил платок из кармана и послюнявил, чтобы вытереть кровь. Снейп пробормотал что-то вроде: «мерзость», что заставило Ремуса улыбнуться. – Всего пару дней назад я лизал тебе задницу, – напомнил Ремус вполголоса, и какая-то старушка, сидящая впереди них, возмущенно обернулась.

У Северуса совершенно очаровательно краснели уши.

***

Они сидели в небольшой закусочной с яркими вельветовыми диванчиками; обивка была желтой, цвета цыплят и одуванчиков, и тем смешнее в этой обстановке выглядел Снейп. Он оставил свой кофе остывать, не притронувшись к кружке, зато как следует налегал на яичницу с тостами. Ремус заказал «континентальный завтрак», и ему принесли вафли, политые сиропом, и жареный бекон на крохотной сковородке. Очевидно, в этих местах понятия не имели, что такое «континентальный». К счастью, Ремус и сам был не в курсе.

– Хочешь попробовать мои вафли? – спросил он, Северус равнодушно скользнул взглядом по его тарелке.

– Как-нибудь обойдусь.

Разговор у них очевидно не клеился, как Ремус ни старался придумать тему для беседы. Ему слишком сильно хотелось выяснить, какого черта произошло с лицом Северуса и собирается ли тот заявить в полицию, сделать что-нибудь вообще? Но Ремус предчувствовал, что Северус не собирается поднимать эту тему. Так что в основном они ели в молчании. Северус не поднимал глаз от тарелки, а Ремус разглядывал парня. В ярком свете дня он выглядел еще бледнее, чем в сумрачном баре ночью. Грязные волосы свисали на лицо, а в сочетании с синяками на лице Северус выглядел, как беспризорник. Его плечи буквально выступали вперед, отчего грудь казалась впалой.

Ремус добавил в своей кофе молоко и сахар.

– Попробуй выпрямить спину, – предложил он, помешивая сахар пластиковой палочкой. – Уверен, для твоего скелета еще не все потеряно.

– Да, папочка, – огрызнулся Северус, стиснув вилку. Ремус поднял брови.

– Знаешь, ты не умрешь, если будешь со мной хоть немного приветливей.

Северус вытер рот салфеткой и громко возразил:

– Я позволил тебе сунуть в меня член, куда уж приветливей?

Ремус поперхнулся чаем, молодая пара, сидящая за соседним столиком, уставилась на них.

– Ладно, месть засчитана, – пробормотал Ремус, уткнувшись в чашку. Северус усмехнулся.

Они поболтали немного, ничего особенного.

– Кем ты работаешь? – спросил Северус, и Ремус ощутил волну острого сожаления, как всегда, когда у него спрашивали про работу.

– Сейчас я пишу кое-какие истории… для газет.

– Круто, – Северус сказал это без особого восторга, но Ремус все равно испытал потребность уточнить:

– Только иногда, не на постоянной основе, и это бесплатные газеты, что бросают в ящики.

– Так тебе не платят?

– Платят, конечно. Просто… ну, благодаря рекламе, эти газеты тоже могут приносить прибыль, – Ремус оборвал свои объяснения, это звучало скучно даже для него самого. – Еще я время от времени подрабатываю помощником на складе.

– Потрясающие перспективы. Может, через пару лет и я смогу достигнуть такой карьерной ступеньки, – пробормотал Северус, Ремус с улыбкой ответил:

– Если будешь очень старательно учиться. А что насчет тебя? Ты ведь уже закончил колледж?

– Бросил на последнем курсе. Там все равно было нечего делать. Сейчас я работаю на фабрике, но это временно.

– И что же ты планируешь делать дальше?

Северус пожал плечами.

– Стать известным. Разбогатеть. Купить себе остров.

– Я одолжу тебе денег на автобус до дома.

– Да, пожалуйста.

***

Так или иначе, они стали друзьями. Ремус не мог подобрать другого слова – они вместе ели, смотрели фильмы по кабельному и иногда говорили о разных вещах. Выпивали в баре, причем приходили и уходили всегда вдвоем. Ремус никогда не пытался подцепить кого-то другого, если решал провести вечер с Северусом, тот вообще будто потерял интерес к новым знакомствам. Ремус догадывался, что у Северуса четкий лимит людей, которых он может выносить поблизости. Вряд ли у него много друзей.

Ремус осознавал, как сильно они похожи в некоторых смыслах.

Северус никогда больше не просил заехать за ним – они встречались на нейтральной территории или проводили время в квартирке Ремуса. Он надеялся, арендодатель не узнает об этом – вообще-то, ему запрещено было приводить гостей, как и заводить животных. Иногда Ремусу казалось, у него появился новый питомец.

Северус никогда не оставался на ночь, хотя всегда казалось, что он всеми силами оттягивает момент прощания. Они не целовались, не трогали друг друга и не спали вместе, и, за исключением нескольких подколов, не вспоминали ту первую ночь. Ремус решил, что они вполне могут перейти в категорию друзей, если выкинуть из головы факт, что когда-то они перепихнулись.

Ремус переживал, что они могут влюбиться друг в друга.

Северус, похоже, переживал кое о чем другом.

– Ты когда-нибудь был с женщиной? – спросил он вполголоса, наблюдая за тем, как на экране джедаи в очередной раз спасают галактику.

– Много лет назад, – растерянно ответил Ремус. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Тебе… тебе понравилось? – Северус не сводил взгляда с экрана, упрямо сдвинув брови к переносице. Ремус устроился на диване поудобней, прижав подушку к животу.

– Это было… неэффективно, – уклончиво пробормотал он.

– Хочешь сказать, ты не кончил?

– Мы оба получили куда меньше удовольствия, чем планировалось. А что насчет тебя, Северус?

– Желающих не нашлось, – криво ухмыльнулся парень. – Но я почти уверен, что мне бы не понравилось. Почти уверен, что я гомик.

– Почти уверен? – Ремус поднял брови. По правде сказать, ему хотелось переспросить: «гомик?». Никто из его окружения не использовал это слово, но Северус, очевидно, слышал его частенько.

– Сначала я решил, что секс вообще не для меня, – по-прежнему болезненно прямо рассуждал Северус, всполохи от экрана оттеняли его лицо. – Когда попробовал в самый первый раз. Но потом, с тобой… то, что ты сделал, было не совсем ужасно.

– Не могу припомнить, когда еще удостаивался столь высокой оценки, – пробормотал Ремус себе в усы. – Ты казался довольно целеустремленным, когда флиртовал со мной в баре.

– Я никогда не флиртую, – Северус закатил глаза. – Мне просто необходимо было проверить… что я такое вообще.

Ремус мягко улыбнулся, глядя Северусу в лицо. Тот сглотнул, будто только сейчас почувствовал, что его разглядывают.

– И что же ты такое? – ласково уточнил Ремус. Северус тревожно наморщил лоб.

– Не твое дело.

Они продолжили смотреть фильм в молчании.

***

Северус еще пару раз появлялся побитым. Не так серьезно, не как в прошлый раз; то губа кровоточит, то синяк на лице. Он вел себя так, словно ничего не происходит, и бесился, если Ремус хоть как-то обращал внимания на эти следы. Сам, между тем, все время ковырял ногтями болячки, пока не начинала течь кровь.

– С кем ты постоянно дерешься? – спросил Ремус, когда они встретились у дверей паба и зашли внутрь, пропустить по стаканчику. Ремус предпочел бы пойти в парк, взяв с собой пару кренделей и кофе на вынос, но Северус ненавидел находиться днем на солнце, словно тощая, нечесаная версия стереотипного вампира. – Надеюсь, у твоих соперников видок еще хуже?

– Будь уверен, – пробормотал Северус, вяло перекатывая в пальцах фисташку.

Северус работал на фабрике, как и его отец, и занимался тяжелым физическим трудом, насколько понял Ремус из скупых рассказов. От этой работы у любого бы образовались мускулы, но Северус больше походил на какого-нибудь поэта или музыканта: длинные, худые руки, длинные, худые пальцы. Его кожа была ужасно белой, а волосы постоянно свисали на лицо сосульками. Это если не упоминать о крупном, похожем на хищный клюв, носе. Кислая мина тоже не слишком красила Северуса. Иногда Ремус глядел на него и поражался, что до сих пор испытывает легкое возбуждение, если они оказываются слишком близко друг к другу.

Он и сам был не «мистер Август». Ремус все прекрасно о себе знал: о своих старомодных свитерах, как у дедули-бухгалтера, о шраме, пересекающем лицо поперек (все всегда спрашивали об этом шраме; Ремус всегда отвечал: «несчастный случай»). А Сириус прежде всегда проходился насчет его усов: говорил, с такими усами лучше не околачиваться поблизости от начальной школы, мигом загребут в участок. Сириус был из тех людей, кто достаточно красив, чтобы высмеивать само понятие «привлекательности».

Когда владелец паба стал готовиться к закрытию, Северус швырнул на стойку пару банкнот. Ремус, привыкший платить за обоих, молча поднял брови.

– Я получил аванс, – буркнул Северус. Он отслюнявил еще пару бумажек из аккуратно свернутой пачки. – Сколько я тебе должен… за еду и остальное?

Ремус усмехнулся себе под нос. Этого еще не хватало.

– Я придумаю, как ты сможешь расплатиться, – возразил он, поднимаясь с табурета и подхватывая свою потертую кожаную куртку. Только по секундной паузе, возникшей в разговоре, Ремус понял, как это прозвучало. Северус ссутулился и опустил глаза, явно испытывая неловкость. Они вышли из паба, и Северус сунул в зубы сигарету.

– Проводить тебя до остановки? – спросил Ремус, ежась на холодном ветру. Стоило захватить шарф. Северус одарил его презрительным взглядом.

– Полагаешь, на меня нападут за углом?

– Кто бы это ни был, Северус, надеюсь, ты даешь сдачи, – Ремус следил за тем, как Снейп закуривает. Из-под задравшегося рукава показалось костлявое запястье, в темных пятнах от синяков. – Это еще откуда?

– Несчастный случай, – откликнулся Северус, огонек зажигалки отразился в его глазах.

***

Они какое-то время не виделись, каждый занятый своей жизнью, прежде чем Северус объявился на пороге. Было уже довольно поздно, и Ремус надеялся провести вечер в тишине и покое, может быть, что-нибудь написать. Он был не в духе. Всю прошлую ночь и все утро он проторчал на складе, помогая с инвентаризацией. Обычно Ремусу нравилось работать руками – это помогало освободить голову, но в этот раз за плечом постоянно маячил менеджер-супервайзер, слишком ретивый, потому что только заступил в должность. Он то и дело оставлял «ценные замечания», а под конец отчитал Ремуса перед другими работниками, словно школьника. Ремус не мог не думать о том, что сопляк младше него вдвое, но будет получать повышения снова и снова, пока не достигнет таких высот, о которых Ремусу и мечтать не приходится. Мальчишка в выглаженной рубашке, с прилизанными на одну сторону волосами – он разговаривал с Ремусом, будто тот был умственно отсталым. Но даже Джулио, который работал в соседнем секторе и страдал нарушением умственного развития, соображал больше, чем этот выскочка. Джулио сочувственно улыбнулся, когда Ремус проходил мимо, с пылающими щеками. Ремус смог удержать язык за зубами и проглотить всю отповедь, хотя в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что тело его напряглось, как для драки. Ярость распаляла грудь, росла огромным, жгучим комом, и в пустой раздевалке Ремус размахнулся, стиснув кулак и собираясь бахнуть как следует по проклятому шкафчику, где должна висеть его проклятая форма. Он замахнулся и… замер, размышляя, во что это ему встанет и сколько вычтут из зарплаты за порчу мебели. Не в его положении: он только вчера просил арендодателя дать отсрочку в неделю, потому что не способен был оплатить ренту.

Ремус медленно опустил занесенный кулак и рассмеялся, привалившись к стене. Он настоящий зануда, не так ли? Даже в приступе гнева умудряется мыслить рационально. Закрыв глаза и сделав пару глубоких вдохов, как учил его психиатр, Ремус пробормотал себе под нос: «все под контролем, все под контролем».

Северус прошел мимо Ремуса в комнату, нахально плюхнулся на диван.

– Был тут неподалеку, – сообщил он.

– Вот как, – бессмысленно пробормотал Ремус, закрывая дверь. Воспитание заставило его спросить: – Чаю?

– Кофе.

Ремус достал две чашки и включил старенькую кофеварку. Пошарив по шкафам, вздохнул.

– Кофе кончился. Чай.

– Тогда побольше сахара, – Северус стащил ботинки и улегся на диван поудобней. Он помахал пультом. – Что с телевизором?

– Сломан.

– Паршиво…

Ремус закончил с напитками и устроился в кресле со своей чашкой. Он расправил на коленях газету, которую читал, пока Северус не заявился. Пару минут они провели в тишине. Точнее, под баюкающий голос Билли Уотерса – Ремус хранил пару дисков для таких вот одиноких вечеров.

– А выпивка в доме есть? – спустя какое-то время спросил Северус.

– Тебе завтра не на работу?

– Я ведь не собираюсь напиваться до гадского состояния, – фыркнул Северус. Он свернулся на диване, подтянув к груди длинные ноги, а диванную подушку подгреб под щеку. – Ты всерьез читаешь газеты?

– Только когда в них печатают мои истории, – коротко отозвался Ремус, перелистывая страницу. Северус приподнял голову.

– А я могу почитать?

– Когда я закончу.

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Спустя некоторое время Северус сообщил:

– Тебе идет щетина.

Ремус поднял глаза над газетным листом.

– Хмм.

Он брился утром, просыпаясь, и вечером, перед сном. И все равно за день на его лице вырастало столько волос, словно он чертов оборотень. Ремус не считал, что это ему идет. С щетиной у него был вид… заброшенный.

– Разве хороший хозяин не должен развлекать гостя? – ворчливо заметил Северус спустя еще пару минут.

– Разве хороший гость приходит без приглашения? – в тон ему ответил Ремус. Северус состроил гримасу, но вряд ли обиделся по-настоящему. Наконец, Ремус свернул газету и вздохнул. – Как насчет шахмат?

На удивление, Северус играл очень хорошо. Он за несколько ходов загнал в ловушку коня Ремуса, а затем поставил под угрозу королеву.

– Кто тебя учил? – Ремус тер подбородок, прищурившись и рассуждая, как лучше сходить. Северус не менее напряженно разглядывал доску.

– Самоучитель.

– Тоже вариант, – Ремус передвинул ферзя и выжидающе уставился на Северуса. Тот свел брови к переносице, отчего образовалась вертикальная складка. «Однажды, спустя много лет, там будет морщина», – подумал Ремус. Кто-то слишком часто хмурится.

В конечном счете Северус разбил его в пух и прах, и это стало отличным завершением отвратного дня.

– Что ж, на улице уже совсем темно, – Ремус поднялся из-за стола и сунул руки в карманы пижамных штанов. – Я собираюсь заняться работой, а тебе, наверное, уже пора домой?

Северус сидел на стуле, подтянув коленки к груди. Он катал пальцем по столу пешку.

– Я останусь на ночь, – сказал он, словно что-то очевидное. Ремус поднял брови, и Северус слегка изменил интонацию. – Я останусь на ночь?

– На самом деле, сегодня не…

– Только сегодня, – перебил Северус тихо. И в то же время так настойчиво уставился на Ремуса, словно надеялся внушить ему свою волю. Ремус сдался.

– Как хочешь. Тогда займись чем-нибудь, мне нужно закончить статью.

Ремус одолжил Северусу тетрадку и ручку, и они провели следующие пару часов, каждый за своим занятием. Когда Ремус оторвался от текста на экране ноутбука, Северус исписал уже две страницы какими-то формулами. Издали Ремус не разглядел как следует:

– Математика?

– Химия, – Северус склонился над тетрадкой так низко, что волосы касались бумаги. Чуть ли носом по строчкам не водил. Ремус вздохнул.

– Бедный твой позвоночник.

– Он как-нибудь переживет. – Северус зачеркнул что-то и сунул ручку в зубы.

– Ты там что-то изобретаешь?

– Разминаю мозги, – Северус кинул на Ремуса недовольный взгляд. – Ты разве не должен заниматься статьей?

– Да, сэр, – Ремус ухмыльнулся себе под нос.

Когда глаза стали болеть от мерцающего света экрана, Ремус потянулся, захлопнул ноутбук и отправился в душ. Когда он закончил с водными процедурами (отскоблив, как следует, щеки от щетины), Северус курил в приоткрытое окошко.

– Хозяин квартиры этого не одобрит, – заметил Ремус. – Ванна свободна, и я оставил тебе немного горячей воды.

Пока Северус плескался, Ремус заглянул в исписанную формулами тетрадку. Он разбирался в предмете не так уж и плохо, но, видно, слишком устал, а может, его мозг окончательно атрофировался за годы бестолковой, низкооплачиваемой работы. Ремус убрал грязные чашки в раковину и расстелил постель. Для Северуса он приготовил просторную серую футболку с логотипом хоккейной команды. Как только он забрался под одеяло, вода закончила шуметь.

– Зачем тебе столько таблеток? – Северус стоял на пороге комнаты, волосы его черными, блестящими водорослями свисали вдоль лица, с них капала вода.

– Витамины. Высуши голову, а то всю подушку намочишь.

Когда они, наконец, улеглись в постель, то Ремус вдруг ощутил неловкость. Но он слишком хотел спать, чтобы размышлять над этим, так что просто кивком велел Северусу погасить свет. Северус дотянулся до настольной лампы, что стояла на тумбе с его стороны кровати. «Мы как старые супруги», – подумал Ремус с улыбкой, закутываясь плотнее в одеяло. Северус лежал рядом тихо, как мышка, и таращился в потолок. Когда Ремус стал уже задремывать, он почувствовал, как кто-то гладит его по бедру, точнее, по одеялу поверх бедра. Игнорируя это, Ремус продолжал дремать, но тут Северус пробрался своими леденющими руками под одеяло, и всякий сон как рукой сняло.

– Эй! – Ремус дернулся от холодного прикосновения и поспешно отодвинулся. – Ты что делаешь?

– А на что похоже? – огрызнулся Северус уязвлено.

– Если не хочешь спать на диване, то держи руки при себе, – сквозь зевок пробормотал Ремус. Какое-то время Северус лежал тихо, только сопел, а затем отчетливо спросил в темноте:

– Почему ты не хочешь меня трахнуть?

Ремус поморщился.

– Это не… Северус, послушай, не все так просто.

– А по-моему, предельно просто. Мы ведь это уже делали раньше.

– Да, но теперь у нас несколько иные отношения, – Ремус и сам ненавидел свой учительский тон, но ничего не мог поделать. Он открыл глаза и уставился на хмурый профиль Северуса. – Я предлагаю отложить все разговоры на потом, а сейчас просто…

– Я был так ужасен? – перебил Северус.

– Вовсе нет.

– Тогда что тебя останавливает?

«Не хочу, чтобы это превращалось во что-то серьезное». «Ты не мой бойфренд». «Я не должен был позволять этому зайти так далеко…». Ремус не мог выбрать правильного варианта. Пока он подбирал слова, Северус повернул к нему голову. Встрепанные после сушки волосы разметались по подушке, глаза в сумраке сверкали, все бледное лицо – привычно серьезное, непривычно открытое – залито лунным светом.

– Трахни меня, – сказал Северус, в голосе его скользнули странные, просящие, страдательные интонации. – Пожалуйста.

– Иди сюда, – пробормотал Ремус, привлекая к себе Северуса. Они принялись целоваться, лежа на боку лицом друг к другу. Ремус запустил пальцы в волосы Северуса, стиснул у самых корней, и Северус застонал ему в зубы. Они кусались и лизали друг друга, сталкивались носами, шумно выдыхали и покачивались в тесном объятии.

– Трахни меня, трахни, трахни, – прошептал Северус, словно пьяный, когда их губы разомкнулись. Его веки были прикрыты, на шее блестела капелька пота. Ремус опустил руку ниже, между их тел, засунул в трусы к Северусу и обнаружил там устройство в полной боевой готовности. Ну не хороши ли они, эти вечно жаждущие юноши? Ремус сжал напряженный член, проводя пару раз от основания к головке, и Северус застонал сквозь зубы.

– Ты можешь присоединиться, – мягко подсказал Ремус, и Северус протянул руку, чтобы взять его член. Они стали двигаться в такт друг другу, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. Ремус потер большим пальцем мокрую головку, задевая уздечку, и Северус всхлипнул, крепко зажмурившись.

– Черт, черт!

Его волосы взмокли, прилипнув ко лбу, зубы были судорожно стиснуты, а глаза зажмурены – казалось, он испытывает сильную боль, но похоже, именно так для него выглядело наслаждение. Ремус ускорился, крепко сжимая торчащий член и то и дело накрывая ладонью головку. Северус принялся двигать бедрами навстречу. Он выпустил стояк Ремуса, вместо этого вцепившись ему в руку чуть пониже плеча, так крепко, что оставалось лишь радоваться смене локации.

– Черт, черт, черт! – повторял он сквозь зубы, на выдохе.

Ремус двигал рукой так быстро, что кожа горела от резинки трусов, что терлась о его руку. Северус прижался совсем близко, еще сильнее затрудняя ласки. Он уткнулся носом Ремусу в шею, глухо вскрикивая и бормоча что-то низким голосом. Ремус в последний раз с силой провел к основанию члена и подхватил там пальцами яички, приподнимая их, и тогда Северус кончил себе в трусы. Он кончил беззвучно, прижавшись губами к плечу Ремуса. Спустя некоторое время он перевел дыхание и отстранился, оставив на плече Ремуса короткий, смущенный поцелуй.

Ремус вытер руку об одеяло. Он перевернулся на спину, глядя в потолок, по которому скользили полосы света от проезжающих за окном машин. Северус съежился под одеялом, затем выпрямился и скинул с кровати свое испачканное белье. Он придвинулся ближе к Ремусу, приподнялся на локте.

– Ты ведь все еще не… – начал он, неловко замялся, словно не требовал пару минут назад трахнуть его – в самой категоричной форме. Ремус кивнул.

– Да, определенно.

– Хочешь, чтобы я помог с этим?

– Очень рассчитываю, – улыбнулся Ремус. Северус кивнул и скрылся под одеялом. Он неуклюже забрался на Ремуса, сползая по его телу вниз. Настолько костлявый, что, должно быть, оставил на Ремусе синяки, когда улегся сверху. Обеими руками Северус обхватил бедра Ремуса, губами нерешительно прижался к головке. Ремус задрожал. – Ты не должен, если не… – пробормотал он, но Северус прогудел из-под одеяла что-то вроде: «не будь идиотом». И Ремус прикусил язык. Он закрыл глаза, стиснул одеяло и наслаждался медленными, вдумчивыми прикосновениями языка и губ. В какой-то момент Северус перешел к более решительным действиям – Ремус почувствовал, как его член проникает в жаркий, тесный рот, как его обволакивает теплом и влагой, а затем Северус принялся посасывать головку. Спустя пару секунд он смог принять член глубже, то и дело задевая его языком, что было потрясающе (пару раз Ремус ощутил острую гладкость зубов, и это тоже было потрясающе). Ему делали минет куда более умелые партнеры, но это никогда не было настолько хорошо и ярко. Интенсивные ощущения заставили Ремуса оцепенеть. Он протяжно стонал, когда Северус делал что-то особенно удачно, и тот немедленно повторял. Довольно быстро Ремус почувствовал, как накатывает щекочущая волна внизу живота, и сквозь одеяло стиснул плечо Северуса, отстраняя. Тот выпустил член изо рта, перевел дыхание, и как только горячий воздух коснулся мокрой головки, Ремус содрогнулся. Оргазм был сильным и долгим, даже спустя пару бесконечных секунд Ремусу казалось, что он может кончить еще раз.

Наконец, он открыл глаза, приподнял краешек одеяла.

– Ты там не задохнулся?

Северус выполз на воздух. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, лицо раскраснелось, а приоткрытые влажные губы чуть припухли. Ремус пожалел, что не может заняться сексом снова прямо сейчас. Он привлек Северуса к себе и еще некоторое – долгое – время они просто целовались. Наконец, Северус перекатился на свою сторону постели.

– Спасибо, – сказал Ремус. Северус закатил глаза, что было видно даже в полумраке.

– Ты слишком вежливый.

– Ну, должен же хоть кто-то, – рассмеялся Ремус. Он закинул руки за голову, вытягиваясь в постели во весь рост, так, что ступни достали холодное изножье кровати. Лежать было не слишком удобно – они все простыни скомкали, пока катались по кровати. На одеяле наверняка остались пятна спермы, и в воздухе витал специфический запах. «Ну и беспорядок мы тут навели», – подумал Ремус, довольный, как кот. Затем взглянул на Северуса.

– Где ты этого понабрался, скажи?

– Чего?

– «Трахни меня» и прочие штучки, – Ремус лишь поддразнивал, но Северус смерил его испепеляющим взглядом.

– Кажется, ты собирался спать? – он повернулся к Ремусу спиной, натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и затих. Ремус беззвучно рассмеялся, стараясь не выдать себя. Затем придвинулся поближе, уткнулся носом в затылок Северуса и обнял его поперек живота. Северус закаменел.

– Вот теперь мы точно, как педики, – ядовито сообщил он.

– Хм-ммм, – Ремус чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Он прижал Северуса к себе теснее и вскоре уже крепко спал.

***

Северус стал заходить куда чаще. Хотя бы раз в неделю он оставался на ночь. Иногда они просто спали рядом. Часто Северус засыпал еще на диване перед сломанным телевизором, пока Ремус делал какие-нибудь свои дела в интернете. Пару раз повторили шахматные партии, но это портило Ремусу настроение, а Северус становился невыносим, когда побеждал хоть в чем-либо.

Иногда они выбирались куда-нибудь, но Ремус в глубине души был домоседом, а Северуса вполне устраивало скромное жилище Ремуса, в котором он быстро стал распоряжаться, как у себя дома.

В доме у Ремуса появилась футболка, которая теперь официально принадлежала Северусу, и запасная зубная щетка, и всюду он находил длинные черные волосы, что, возможно, было тревожным знаком – со смехом предупредил он Северуса. «Хотя лысина тебе пойдет», – добавил он. – «У тебя очень интересный профиль. И наверняка красивая форма черепа», – за что получил ластиком по лбу. Северус мало что рассказывал о своей жизни, работе, друзьях, но из скупых комментариев и случайно поднятых тем Ремус начал составлять себе картину под названием «Северус Снейп».

Однажды ночью Северус разбудил его криком. Они оба вскочили с постели, перепуганные, таращась друг на друга сквозь тьму. Затем Северус нервным жестом пригладил волосы и скользнул обратно под одеяло.

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Ремус, укладываясь рядом. Они лежали лицом друг к другу, и Ремус протянул руку, неловко поглаживая Северуса по голове. Тот закрыл глаза и делал вид, что уже снова крепко спит, но Ремус слышал его сбитое дыхание. Он ничего не спрашивал, потому что знал, как это раздражает. У него тоже случались кошмары. В последние годы – все реже и реже, но бывали и тяжелые ночи.

Ремус не желал признавать перед самим собой, что испытывает к Северусу какие-то сложные чувства. Это бы значило, что нужно немедленно все прекратить. Поэтому он продолжал делать то, что получалось у него хорошо благодаря многолетнему опыту – он продолжал притворяться.

И повторял себе, что все под контролем.

В полном порядке.


	3. Есть свои причины

Они пришли в бар не в самую удачную ночь – маленькое помещение было переполнено народом, и Ремус сразу понял, что свободный столик им не найти. Он собирался было предложить Северусу прогуляться вниз по улице до китайской забегаловке, где можно перекусить и промочить горло перед сном, но Северус решительно направился к стойке. Подняв высокую руку над головами столпившихся у бара мужчин, он показал бармену два пальца, и вскоре получил два высоких запотевших стакана.

– Никогда не пойму, как тебе это удается, – пробормотал Ремус сокрушенно, пока они пробирались к стене, о которую можно опереться. – Возможно, все дело в твоей красоте и юности – меня-то обычно игнорируют до последнего.

Он улыбнулся, краем глаза заметив, как расширились глаза Северуса на секунду, но тут же услышал презрительное фырканье.

– Точно, это все моя красота и юность.

Ремус не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии – подтрунивать над Северусом иногда, но и делать ему комплименты от всего сердца. Бедняга словно бы никогда в жизни доброго слова не слышал, так он реагировал. Это было печально и забавно в одно и то же время.

Они прижались к стене и молча потягивали пиво некоторое время. Ремуса быстро стал раздражать гомон, который не стихал, только усиливался каждый раз, когда дверь бара в очередной раз открывалась, впуская новую толпу людей. «Устрица» никогда не была слишком популярным местом, но, похоже, все меняется. Скоро ему придется переминаться у входа под брезгливым взглядом какого-нибудь лысого амбала, и вряд ли Ремус сможет пройти фейс-контроль в своем учительском джемпере, который будто бы выцепил на благотворительной барахолке.

Вот уж кто без проблем прошел бы в любое модное местечко – так это пижон, сидящий за круглым столиком чуть поодаль от них. Серебристо-платиновые волосы, небрежно раскиданные по плечам, узкая шелковая рубашка какого-то нелепого, дорого цвета – в магазине такой назовут «винным» или «пурпурным» или еще как. Лицо – ухоженное, красивое, хищное, и даже рука, качающая бокал, выглядит так, будто сейчас ударит. Тяжелые перстни, унизывающие пальцы, натолкнули Ремуса на мысль. Вглядевшись внимательней, он узнал этого мужчину, что сидел за хорошим столом. Точно! Это был тот самый тип, что сопровождал Северуса в самый первый их вечер.

Ремус кинул на друга встревоженный взгляд, но Северус, кажется, глядел в другую сторону. Со скучающей миной он разглядывал танцующих людей.

– Что должно произойти с человеком, чтобы он захотел дрыгаться под глупую музыку в такой тесноте? – проворчал Северус себе под нос. Ремус кашлянул, поправляя манжеты уютной голубой рубашки из хлопка.

– Думаю, это называется «молодость».

– Ты не такой уж и старый, – закатил глаза Северус.

– Нет, это просто ты никогда не был по-настоящему молодым, – с улыбкой возразил Ремус. – Ты уже родился старикашкой. Любителем чтения, домашних вечеров и ворчания.

Северус несильно пихнул его в бок, едва не расплескав пиво.

– Может, отправимся куда-нибудь еще? – предложил Ремус беззаботно. – Мы тут стоим с тобой у стенки, глядя на праздник жизни, в какой-то пародии на невостребованных дам в романе Джейн Остин.

Северус покачал головой.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Но я не уйду никуда, пока не прикончу свой напиток. А потом, если хочешь, запишу тебя в свою бальную книжку.

Ремус не смог сдержать смешок. Ему нравилось чувство юмора Северуса. Иногда мрачное, но всегда – остроумное, осторожное и близкое Ремусу. То, с какой легкостью Северус находил ответы абсолютно в любой перепалке, не могло не восхищать.

Он решил, что вполне может выдержать еще полчаса в этом столпотворении. Они немного поболтают, выпьют свой «лагер» и после отправятся куда-то еще. Хорошо проведут время. Боль, которая потихоньку начала сжимать голову в обруч, на некоторое время отступила. А что касается белобрысого пижона – Ремус может присматривать за ним одним глазом. И уж точно не допустит, чтобы с Северусом что-то снова приключилось.

Вот только белобрысый и сам их заметил. Он вдруг оказался перед ними, выскользнул из толпы, сверкая улыбкой. Люди вроде него всегда выглядят так, будто их фотографируют.

– Какая чудесная встреча, – протянул он, разглядывая Северуса с ног до головы. Такого же изучающего взгляда удостоился Ремус – явно не произвел особого впечатления, потому что белобрысый на секунду скорчил такую гримасу, словно ему что-то вонючее к носу поднесли. – Не думал тебя снова здесь увидеть.

– Это не твой бар, – резко ответил Северус, стиснув свой стакан. – Я могу сюда приходить, когда мне захочется.

– А тебе частенько хочется, верно? – от ласкового, вкрадчивого тона у Ремуса мурашки пошли по спине. Северус уставился невидящим взглядом в свой стакан, на щеках у него вспыхнули красные пятна. – Ты так хныкал в прошлый раз, я уж подумал, что спугнул тебя навсегда, милый.

– Это, наверное, не слишком приятно – быть настолько несостоятельным, что людям хныкать хочется, – произнес Ремус с вежливой улыбкой, и тут же заслужил пристальный взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз. Ему пришлось высоко поднять голову, но из-за своего роста он все равно не мог говорить с белобрысым наравне. Вместо этого он расслабленно прислонился к стенке и обнял Северуса за талию свободной рукой. – Мне кажется, или вас за столиком ждет кто-то? – он прекрасно знал, что белобрысый еще не нашел себе компанию на вечер, потому что видел, как тот в одиночестве расположился за столом. Вряд ли это надолго, конечно, но сейчас приятно было видеть, как ухмылка исчезает с холеного лица.

– Я предупреждал тебя, Северус, о пользе разборчивости, – произнес пижон и протянул руку, чтобы тронуть Северуса за подбородок, но Ремус дернулся, и движение осталось неоконченным. Мужчина рассмеялся, блеснув зубами. – На падаль всегда находится падальщик.

Стоило ему исчезнуть в толпе, как Северус скинул руку Ремуса со своей талии.

– Мне нужно в туалет, – буркнул он и скрылся. Ремус не мог справиться с тягостным чувством, будто его держат за дурака. Если между этими двумя остался какой-то… интерес, лучше бы выяснить все на берегу.

Он не спеша допил пиво, оставил пустой стакан на стойке и вышел из бара.

Северус курил, прислонившись к стене. Когда Ремус подошел ближе, Северус кинул на него неприветливый взгляд.

– Меня не нужно защищать.

– Вот как, – Ремус прислонился рядом, ощущая спиной каждый выступающий кирпич.

– Я сам прекрасно справляюсь, – Северус швырнул окурок в лужу. – И мне не нравится, как ты изображаешь собственника.

– Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я позволил ему изображать собственника?

– Я предпочел бы, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

Ремус сунул руки в карманы своей хлипкой куртки.

– Вот как, – повторил он нейтральным тоном и отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть в темень уходящего вдаль переулка. Северус шагнул к нему, положил ладони на его щеки, неожиданно властно.

– Что с лицом? – спросил он. – Выглядишь так, словно тебе сердце разбили! – и издал тихий, довольный смешок. Затем придвинулся еще ближе и поцеловал. Ремус дернулся от неожиданности: он был осторожен слишком долго, осторожность стала рефлексом, но здесь никому не было до них дела. Поцелуй длился бесконечно долго, глубокий и горький. Сигаретный привкус всколыхнул воспоминание, которое Ремус давно похоронил где-то на задворках памяти.

Отстранившись, Северус перевел дыхание, дернул плечами, как замерзшая птица, и вытащил пачку из кармана.

– Будешь? – он сунул себе в рот новую сигарету. Ремус пожал плечами.

– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящий возраст, чтобы начинать.

– Как это вышло, что ты никогда не пробовал? – Северус прикурил, выпустил дым из угла губ, и дым повис между их лицами.

– Я всегда был хорошим мальчиком, – отозвался Ремус с тусклой полуулыбкой на губах. Дверь бара распахнулась, выпуская людей и волну гудящей музыки, а потом на улице снова все стихло. В алом свете вывесок лицо Северуса искажалось, менялось на глазах, было таким серьезным.

– Вдыхай, – сказал Северус, прижав сигарету к губам Ремуса, и затем, дождавшись вдоха, запечатал ладонью его рот. – Держи. Глубже. Не выпускай.

Ремус закашлял ему в ладонь.

Северус прижался губами к его губам, выпуская внутрь новую порцию дыма, и Ремус закрыл глаза, позволяя головокружению оторвать подошвы его ботинок от сырого асфальта.

«Держи. Держи. Держи».

***

– Ты не думал восстановиться в колледже? – спросил Ремус, лежа в постели. Он наблюдал за тем, как Северус ходит по комнате, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Северус всегда был не в духе, когда приходилось рано вставать, но рабочий день на фабрике начинался в несусветную рань. Северус ненавидел эту работу и все, что с ней было связано.

Он долго не отвечал, слишком занятый застегиванием брюк. По утрам он бывал неуклюжим и почти беспомощным, но это никак не сказывалось на его способности ядовито отвечать на любой вопрос. В этот раз, впрочем, он обошелся мрачным взглядом, которым просверлил Ремуса.

– Назад пути уж нет, – пафосно заявил Северус, и Ремус кашлянул в кулак, скрывая улыбку. – И не похоже, что тебе твой диплом сильно пригодился в работе, нет? Что ты вообще заканчивал?

Ремус назвал свой университет, и Северус присвистнул, отвлекаясь от поиска носков.

– Школа для богатых мальчиков!

– Моя семья никогда не была богата, – возразил Ремус. – Но я получил грант на обучение.

Северус наградил его еще одним недоверчивым взглядом.

– Я пытался туда попасть, знаешь? И хотя я чертовски умен, грант отхватил кто-то поумней меня.

Ремус пожал плечами, сползая под одеяло.

– Видимо, повезло.

– Нет, – Северус остановился у кровати, держа носок в одной руке. – Нет, не думаю. Ты… черт, – зазвенел второй будильник, который означал, что Северусу пора выходить из дома. – Потом договорим, – он поспешно накинул куртку и похлопал по карманам, проверяя ключи. Ремус высунул руку из-под одеяла и ухватил его на ногу, когда Северус проходил мимо, едва не опрокинув. В ответ на возмущенное восклицание Ремус рассмеялся и выглянул из-под одеяла.

– Как насчет поцелуя, дорогой, прежде чем ты уйдешь зарабатывать большие деньги? – спросил он с невинным видом. Северус закатил глаза, скривил губы и всячески еще перекосился, но наклонился к постели и крепко его поцеловал.

Когда входная дверь захлопнулась, Ремус перевернулся на бок, подтягивая колени к груди. Он чувствовал тяжесть, зарождающуюся в груди. Смутное беспокойство превратилось в постоянный гул на краю сознания. Ремус выбивался из сил, притворяясь, что все в порядке, но когда он оставался один, взгляд его погасал, и улыбка слетала с лица. Все предвещало приближение нового приступа, и Ремус не мог придумать, как уберечь Северуса от этого.

***

Северус исчез со всех радаров на пару дней, но Ремус не особо беспокоился – такое и прежде бывало, этот мальчишка себе на уме. Исчез, а потом вдруг раздался звонок. Ремус как раз всю ночь был занят на складе, сортировал коробки, тяжелая и тупая работа, которая, впрочем, могла принести неплохую премию. И потом, дотащившись до дома и наскоро приняв душ, крепко заснул на диване. Ему снились луга и взлетные полосы, которые обязательно нужно было чем-то засадить, но Ремус никогда не был силен в ботанике. Телефон трезвонил и трезвонил, прорвался сквозь сон, заставил Ремуса, ругаясь сквозь зубы, скатится с дивана.

Голос у Северуса был тоскливый и злой.

– Я в больнице, – с места в карьер начал он. – Все плохо. Приедешь?

– Что случилось? – Ремус запутался в телефонном проводе, привалился к холодильнику. – Что?..

– Я упал с лестницы. Приедешь?

– Конечно, – Ремус потер глаза, пытаясь сообразить. – Упал с лестницы?..

– Пиши адрес, – велел Северус устало, и Ремус метнулся за карандашом.

Пока добирался, успел накрутить себя, и в больнице был уже на взводе. Медсестра долго таращилась в тусклый экран, не могла отыскать Снейпа в списках, а когда наконец указала в сторону нужного коридора, Ремус так рявкнул «спасибо», что она вжалась в спинку кресла.

Он ненавидел больницы, и все, что с ними связано. Этот слабый, навязчивый больничный запах вмиг пропитывал его одежду, возвращался в кошмарных снах, преследовал Ремуса неотступно. Он с большим трудом заставил себя успокоиться, стоя перед дверью в палату, чтобы не врываться внутрь и не пугать Северуса и всех его родственников.

Но в комнате был только Северус. Он лежал под накрахмаленным белым одеялом, и казался измученным, беззащитным. На первый взгляд казалось, что у него нет никаких серьезных повреждений – даже ссадин и синяков было меньше, чем обычно. На прикроватной тумбочке одиноко лежал апельсин. Ремус и тот не догадался притащить, и теперь почувствовал себя неловко.

– А, это ты, – сказал Северус, словно возле его кровати уже столпилась куча друзей и родственников. Ремус рассеянно прошелся по комнате, открыл заляпанное окно, в которое билась муха. Муха вылетела прочь, и Ремус сразу ощутил слабое облегчение.

– Как ты? – спросил он, придвинув стул к постели. Северус жалобно мигнул.

– Мне вставили спицу. Я не могу ходить. Я теперь все равно, что калека.

– Уверен, все не так плохо. Что сказал врач? – Ремус схватил табличку, висящую в изножье кровати, словно мог что-то различить в докторских каракулях. Уставившись на кривые строчки так, словно пытается прочитать будущее по чаинкам, Ремус тяжело сглотнул. – Это позвоночник?

– Бедро, – трагическим тоном сообщил Северус. – Я сломал бедро, Ремус, как какой-то старик.

– Упав с лестницы, – тяжело проговорил Ремус. Северус уставился на него долгим взглядом.

– Да, – сквозь зубы подтвердил он. – Упав с лестницы.

Ремус устало вздохнул. Он был уверен, что это ложь, но пока Северус не скажет правду, пока не попросит о помощи, то как можно ему помочь?

– Хочешь взглянуть? – внезапно спросил Северус, задирая одеяло. Он был в одних трусах, довольно поношенных, его левая нога казалась невероятно худой и длинной, покрытая темными редкими волосами, а правая в районе бедра опухла и была какого-то чудовищного, нездорового сизого цвета. Вид торчащей из ноги стальной штуковины заставил Ремуса содрогнуться.

– Выглядит ужасно, – признался он, и Северус торжествующе ухмыльнулся, будто заслужил похвалу.

– Завтра наложат гипс. И тогда не попрыгаешь. Черт знает, сколько придется здесь лежать.

– Я принесу тебе книг.

– Нахрена мне твои книги?

Ремус пожал плечами.

– А что бы ты хотел?

Северус рывком накинул на ноги одеяло и тихо простонал, видимо, резким движением побеспокоил бедро.

– Мне так больно, что визжать хочется, – ровным тоном сообщил он, прикрыв глаза.

– Мне жаль, Северус, – искренне пробормотал Ремус, коснувшись его щеки, но Северус отвернулся.

– Далась мне твоя жалость!

– Чего ты хочешь тогда? – Ремус утомился от разговора. Он убедился, что Северус не помирает, даже наоборот, в отличной форме и готов превзойти все свои результаты по вредности. – Чем я могу тебе помочь, Северус? – спросил Ремус терпеливо и досадливо, будто разговаривал с маленьким тупым мальчишкой. Снейп секунду сверлил его яростным взглядом, а потом отвернулся, уставившись в стенку.

– Тебе не пора домой?

Ремус глубоко вдохнул, поднялся со стула и на секунду сжал костлявое плечо Северуса.

– Я зайду через пару дней.

Он чувствовал себя подлецом, буквально унося ноги из этой тоскливой больницы, но уже привык к этому чувству, сжился с ним, как с родным.

***

Ремус приходил несколько раз. Он все-таки притащил книги, и вроде Северус был им рад. Ремус принес кое-что на свой вкус: книги, которые он любил в возрасте Северуса. Все о великих свершениях и безумствах; о торжестве человека над природой, в том числе и своей. Пришлось порыться в старых вещах, чтобы раскопать их. Ремус долго собирался с духом, чтобы заняться этим. Кажется, в какой-то момент он свалил все вперемешку в старый сундук да там и запер – и затем, при всех бесчисленных скитаниях-переездах, волочил сундук за собой, как груз прошлого.

Северус в следующий его визит был полюбезнее и не огрызался уже на каждое слово. Ремус беспокоился, что придет не вовремя, и будет неловко объяснять родне Северуса, мол, они давние друзья… но, кажется, он был единственным посетителем.

Северусу наложили какой-то нелепый гипс, который охватывал бедра и заступал жестким краем на талию, и продолжался по правой ноге, оставляя левую свободной. Северус беспрестанно ощупывал свой гипс, постукивал по нему костяшками пальцев, будто надеялся пробиться сквозь скорлупу. Ремуса утомляло его беспокойное ерзанье.

– Держи руки на одеяле, молодой человек, – с шутливой строгостью велел он однажды, заслужив презрительный взгляд.

– Врач сказал, если бы упал немного иначе, я бы вообще никогда не смог ходить, – все повторял Северус по случаю и без. Он принадлежал к той породе людей, кто всегда представляет худший вариант из возможных. Ремус был из тех, кто не относился к проблемам всерьез, особенно если они были серьезными.

– Если бы да кабы, – разводил он руками. – Обошлось, вот и славно.

Он старался навещать Северуса хотя бы раз в пару дней, хоть путь до больницы был не близкий. Иногда брал с собой блокнот и делал наброски для будущих историй. Северус как-то, со вздохом перевернув очередную страницу «Графа Монте-Кристо», попросил:

– Почитай мне что-нибудь.

Он лежал в постели, укутавшись в одеяло до самого подбородка, только нос торчал. Ремус вздохнул.

– Ты ведь не просишь у меня сказку на ночь?

– Я еще даже не завтракал. Давай, Ремус. Что-нибудь из твоего лучшего.

– Не уверен, что у меня есть лучшее, – Ремус поискал в блокноте, исписанном вдоль и поперек. – Гм-м. Пожалуй, надо выбрать что-нибудь короткое, чтобы тебя не утомлять.

– Я лежу в чертовой кровати третью неделю. Вряд ли меня можно сильнее утомить, – ворчливо заметил Северус, но под взглядом Ремуса примолк и приготовился слушать.

– Хммм… ну, допустим, вот это. «Их было четверо, и звали их – Сохатый, Хвост, Лунатик и Мягколап…».

– Это что, сказка для дошкольников? – перебил Северус. – Слушаю, слушаю, не смотри ты так.

Когда история закончилась, Ремус продолжил рассказывать, уже не подглядывая в блокнот. Истории потекли одна за другой, потоком из его рта, и остановить этот напор было нечем – когда Ремус, охрипнув, умолк, он увидел, что Северус дремлет. Его ресницы были неплотно сомкнуты и подрагивали, узкие, капризные губы приоткрылись, и во сне лицо у Северуса было таким несчастным и юным, что Ремус не смог сдержаться. Он протянул руку и мягко отвел грязные волосы с его щеки, мимолетно погладив, а потом мысленно велел себе убираться. Сердце его колотилось от нехорошего предчувствия. Это все зашло слишком далеко.

Он буквально заставил себя вернуться через пару дней. Северус был не в духе – это с ним частенько бывало. Он страдал от боли, которую не притупляли лекарства, от скуки, которую не унимали книги, и за полчаса смог довести Ремуса до гневного окрика; а ведь Ремус считал, что самообладание у него – самая натренированная мышца.

– Хочешь, я узнаю у своего редактора, не нужны ли им какие-нибудь статьи, связанные с наукой? Мне кажется, тебе не помешает какое-нибудь полезное занятие, – предложил Ремус, открывая мутное окно, чтобы впустить воздух. Северус лежал, неудобно выгнувшись в постели, и скреб свой гипс.

– Спина меня доканает, – простонал он. – Мне кажется, у меня появились пролежни.

– У тебя не может быть пролежней. Уверен, медицинский персонал этого не допустит.

– Откуда тебе знать? Здесь одни тупицы. Это очень дешевая клиника. Ты бы видел местную еду.

– Поверь, мне доводилось пробовать больничные обеды, – Ремус высунулся в окно, вдыхая свежий воздух. Он пришел совсем недавно, но уже хотел сбежать поскорей. В глубине души он испытывал сочувствие к Северусу, который сбежать при всем желании отсюда не способен – но Северус обладал талантом гасить любые добрые чувства, что люди могли бы к нему испытать.

– Мне кажется, я нащупал пролежень! – воскликнул он возмущенно. Ремус глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул.

– Ты самый мнительный и несносный ипохондрик из всех, кого я встречал.

– Что ты там бормочешь? Повернись сюда, я не слышу.

С сожалением Ремус прикрыл окошко и подошел к постели.

– Так что ты думаешь насчет небольшой подработки? Я знаю, тебя интересует химия, но может, ты хорош и в других предметах? К тому же я знаю, что рефераты и научные эссе среди школьников и студентов пользуются спросом. Ты сможешь выручить немного денег, пока лежишь здесь.

– Облегчать жизнь этим пустоголовым богатеньким лоботрясам? Не горю желанием.

– Северус, ты ведь должен делать что-то, – мягко сказал Ремус, взявшись за металлическое изножье кровати. – С твоей травмой не так много способов зарабатывать, и вряд ли ты в скором времени сможешь вернуться к своей работе на фабрике.

– Туда я не вернусь, – жестко сказал Северус, взгляд у него стал холодным. – Но ты не переживай. Когда будет нужно – я найду деньги. У меня… свои ресурсы.

– Ах, ресурсы… – улыбнулся Ремус. – Тогда конечно.

Он переживал, конечно. Как бы ни старался отстраниться – все равно переживал. Он думал о том, отчего Северуса никто не навещает, как скоро тот встанет на ноги и хорошо ли с ним обращаются в клинике. Вид Северус имел довольно неухоженный. Волосы стали совсем жирными и слиплись так, что стали раздражать даже самого Северуса, который обычно не обращал на это внимания. Теперь он собирал их в хвост. Иногда Ремус улавливал кислый запах немытого тела, когда находился слишком близко к постели. Ему было неловко заговаривать об этом, но он все-таки спросил один раз:

– Тебе нужна помощь… с чем-нибудь? Я могу помочь тебе с туалетом или отнести в душ, не стесняйся просить.

– Как любезно с твоей стороны, – ухмыльнулся Северус. – Но я предпочту, чтобы меня обтирала влажной губкой сексапильная медсестра, прямо как в кино.

– Она действительно сексапильная? – поднял брови Ремус, а Северус отмахнулся:

– Старая грымза.

– Тогда я спокоен, – серьезно кивнул Ремус, а Северус опустил ресницы, смущенный, будто его застали врасплох.

***

– Что это за штука? – Северус даже на локтях приподнялся, пусть это и заставило его поморщиться от боли. Ремус нарочно загораживал все спиной, пока не установил коробку на тумбочке и не поставил пластинку. – Этим ведь еще до войны пользовались, разве нет?

– Да-да, – откликнулся Ремус, с довольным видом отступая и пряча руки в карманы жилета. – Я стар как мир, крутил пластинки еще во времена экипажей и все прочие шутки, которые ты придумаешь на эту тему.

– Вообще-то… круто, – неожиданно заявил Северус, заворожено глядя на блестящий винил. – Что это за музыка?

– Билли Уотерс. Поверить не могу, что ты его не знаешь.

– Да-да, я из поколения «пепси», нос не дорос, молоко не обсохло и все прочие шутки… – Северус протянул руку, сграбастал Ремуса за край жилета и заставил сесть на кровать. – Меня бесит, когда ты маячишь сверху. Шея затекает на тебя смотреть.

– Вообще-то, я принес еще кое-что.

Подумать только. Он отдал Северусу все свои любимые книги, раздобыл ради него граммофон и ездил через весь город, чтобы выслушивать ворчание и стоны, как примерный «бойфренд». И что же нужно было, чтобы заслужить искреннюю, восхищенную улыбку этого наглеца?

– Картошка и рыба!.. – блаженно проурчал Северус, вцепившись в промасленный кулек. – Почти теплая. – Он моментально принялся жевать, облизывая блестящие от масла пальцы. Ремус тем временем развлекался, украшая посеревший гипс.

– Ему требуется немного индивидуальности, – заявил Ремус, высыпая на постель фломастеры, разномастные стикеры и блестки. Северус застонал, когда его бедра засверкали голубым и малиновым.

– Это слишком по-пидорски.

– Я тебе еще пару строк из Китса напишу, – пригрозил Ремус. Северус не мог возразить ему с набитым ртом. Вообще-то, он даже не слишком старался. Когда Ремус закончил оформлять «полотно», а Северус вытряхнул последние крошки себе в рот и смял кулек, за окном пошел дождь. Северус принялся разглядывать извилистые надписи на своем гипсе, а Ремус подошел к открытому окошку, высунул руки и позволил дождю намочить их. Затем вернулся к постели и влажными ладонями обтер лицо Северуса. Тот, перехватил Ремуса за запястье и поднес его ладонь к своему носу, вдыхая запах дождя. Потом вдруг уставился ему в глаза, с немым отчаянием, словно уходил на дно.

– Иди сюда, – попросил он, притягивая к себе Ремуса так, что тому пришлось схватиться за прутья кровати, чтобы не навалиться на больную ногу Северуса. Они поцеловались. Губы Северуса были совсем сухими и раскаленными. Ремус не закрывал глаз и видел лицо Северуса так близко, что мог бы сосчитать каждую ресницу. Он видел складку между горестно сведенных бровей.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, когда в коридоре кто-то прошагал мимо их палаты.

Билл Уотерс допел последнюю песню, и игла с шипением соскользнула, оставляя в комнате только шелест дождя.

***

– Ты принес мне что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Северус, стоило Ремусу пересечь порог.

– Даже не притворяешься, что бескорыстно рад мне, – улыбнулся Ремус устало. – Маленький потребитель.

– Чертов зануда, – откликнулся Северус, сползая чуть выше по кровати, чтобы сесть, опираясь на подушки. Их привычный обмен любезностями закончился, и Ремус вытащил из кармана маленький кристалл.

– Он светится в темноте, – сунув подарок в протянутую руку, Ремус подошел к окну, как всегда делал, оказываясь здесь. Северус разглядывал маленький белый кристалл, сощурив глаза с подозрительным видом. Он даже сунул кристалл под нос, словно собирался обнюхать.

– Где ты находишь все это дерьмо? – недоуменно спросил Северус. – И для чего мне, по-твоему, нужен кристалл?

– Считай, что я так бестолково ухаживаю, – пожал плечами Ремус. Северус улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Какие новости? – спросил он, и Ремус вкратце рассказал о прошлой рабочей смене, где им пришлось задержаться на четыре часа, потому что товара на склад прибыло слишком много.

– Возможно, в ближайшее время появится другая подработка, – добавил Ремус рассеянно. – Не хочу загадывать, но если повезет, забуду все эти ящики-коробки, как страшный сон.

– У меня тоже есть новости… – начал Северус после недолгой паузы, но Ремус перебил его.

– Что это? – он уставился на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой, прислоненная к чашке, стояла фотография. – Где ты это взял?

Ремус понял, что ему сложно сделать вдох. Северус протянул руку и небрежно сграбастал фотокарточку.

– Нашел в Маркесе… или в Ремарке. Точно не помню. Ты здесь удивительно смазливый.

Ремус шагнул к кровати.

– Сколько тебе тут – четыре? Пять?

– ОТДАЙ МНЕ ЭТО.

Северус удивленно вскинул брови. Но безропотно протянул фотографию. Ремус убрал ее в карман пиджака, стараясь лишний раз пальцами не касаться. Он неловко кашлянул, стряхнул пылинку с рукава, поняв, что только что звучал откровенно грубо.

– Ты в порядке? – хмыкнул Северус, и Ремус растянул губы в улыбке.

– Да-да, конечно.

– Ты никогда не рассказывал о своей семье.

– Ну так значит, на то есть своя причина, – с той же застывшей улыбкой проговорил Ремус.

Северус внимательно поглядел на него, сцепив пальцы в замок поверх одеяла.

– Мама моя умерла, когда мне было одиннадцать. А отец вкалывает, как проклятый, чтобы потом не просыхать неделями, – сказал он. Ремус кивнул.

– Я как-то так и понял.

– Меня выписывают послезавтра. Постельный режим будет продолжаться еще где-то месяц. Врач говорит, плохо заживает. – Северус перевел дыхание, облизал губы. – Я поеду к тебе.

– Что ты говоришь? – нахмурился Ремус. Северус гипнотизировал свои бледные пальцы, переплетенные, стиснутые.

– Месяц. Может, чуть дольше, если плохо пойдет. А там свинчу, если захочешь.

Ремус почувствовал жалость, такую острую, что едва смог выговорить:

– Нет, Северус.

Он сказал это мягко, но без привычных виноватых ноток в голосе. Ремус не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он абсолютно точно знал: это плохая идея. Худшая из возможных. Конечно, Северус не может жить с ним. Это даже не обсуждается.

И все же, они обсуждали. Северус упрямо наклонил голову, будто отказ ничего не значил.

– Почему нет? – глухо спросил он. Ремус в отчаянии оглядел комнату, суну руки в карманы брюк, покачиваясь с ноги на ногу.

– Просто нет. Спорить тут не о чем. Я живу один. А ты… у тебя есть собственный дом, и я уверен, что месяц пролетит быстро.

Северус смерил его уничижительным взглядом. Щеки его горели от стыда, а глаза подозрительно ярко блестели. Ремус и сам не знал, что несет, но не было ни единого нормального способа отказать Северусу, не называя настоящей причины. Что бы Ремус ни сказал, это прозвучало бы фальшиво и эгоистично.

Фотография жгла сквозь ткань, словно напоминая: как бы это ни выглядело, он поступает правильно. Ремус прошелся по комнате, не зная, куда себя девать. Северус тяжело дышал и громко сглатывал, выглядя потерянным, но Ремус был уверен: он только собирается с силами, чтобы продолжить этот спор. Ситуация и без того была достаточно неудобной, чтобы заставить Северуса умолять.

– Думаю, мне пора идти, – с натянутой улыбкой произнес Ремус. – Я сегодня мало спал, а ночью надо писать. Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Он вышел из палаты, глядя прямо перед собой. Сбежал с лестницы вниз, выскочил на парковку, прислонился к столбу и запустил руку в волосы, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Потянуло горьким табачным дымом откуда-то справа, и Ремус, повинуясь позыву, стрельнул у медбрата сигарету, закурил и даже осилил три затяжки.

Дома он снял пиджак, повесил на плечики и сунул в шкаф. Фотография оставалась там, и Ремус помнил об этом все время, до того самого момента, как пришло время ложиться. Он беспокоился, что ночью вернутся кошмары, и правда. Но не о том, что снилось обычно; в этот раз ему привиделся Северус, которого пожирала огромная змея. Змея проглотила его ноги и половину туловища, но Северус продолжал кричать и тянуть руки, и Ремус вытащил его из пасти – правда, от Северуса осталась лишь верхняя часть. Они купили модное инвалидное кресло, так, словно бы можно с этим жить, и обручились. Джеймс и Лили присутствовали на свадьбе среди гостей, а еще там был психиатр Ремуса и Джулио с работы, а из огромного свадебного торта посреди торжества вырвалась снова та змея, и Ремус закричал, и проснулся.

Он налил себе холодной воды, включил свет на кухне и решил, что пришло время заняться детективной историей для еженедельника.


	4. Мудрые люди в гости не ходят

Ремус не слишком уверен в себе, однако эта новая подработка – его счастливый шанс. Он встретил своего бывшего профессора на блошином рынке, где искал пластинки. Тот узнал Ремуса и даже, кажется, был рад его видеть. Ремус тоже старался улыбаться пошире, испытывая стыд за свою поношенную одежду и двухдневную щетину на щеках.

– Время никого не щадит, – сказал профессор, посмеиваясь себе под нос. Возможно, он имел в виду себя – когда Ремус видел его в прошлый раз, его волосы еще не были такими седыми, а спина такой сгорбленной.

Так или иначе, теперь у Ремуса появилась новая работа. Он всегда обожал историю, и «частный учитель» звучит куда почетней, чем «разнорабочий». Четыре часа в неделю – два во вторник и два в пятницу – а деньги неплохие. Платили не так много, как на складе, конечно, но ведь и работа куда приятней. Ремус решил, что сможет немного поэкономить в этом месяце – на сладостях или, к примеру, на пабах.

Его ученицей была своенравная, скучающая девица. Ей предстояли экзамены в этом году, и родители рассчитывали, что она сможет поступить в престижный университет. «Вряд ли с этим возникнут трудности», – думал Ремус, разглядывая резные подсвечники из бронзы и старинные портреты на стенах. После урока его всегда угощали чаем из тонкостенных фарфоровых чашечек. И расспрашивали всякий раз на тему успехов – словно за два часа можно совершить научный прорыв. Ремус был неизменно вежливым, уклончивым и не забывал отвешивать талантам девочки комплименты, так что его наниматели глядели с большой теплотой.

Он временами думал, что это риск – снова работать с людьми, особенно – с ребенком. Но Ремус справлялся хорошо последние пару лет. Он вел себя примерно, не забывал пить таблетки и все держал под контролем. Ему до смерти надоело запрещать себе то и это, превращая жизнь в тоскливое существование.

Ремус думал о Северусе. Много. Он находил его вещи в каждом уголке своей квартиры. Его зубную щетку, его футболку, его книги. Словно Северус уже жил с ним, незаметно прокрался в его жизнь, провернул этот номер. Ремус сам был виноват: он запутал мальчишку, он и сам порядком запутался в своих правилах и запретах. Позволил всему этому зайти слишком далеко. Потому что хотел, чтобы это зашло далеко…

Он набрал номер Северуса, понимая, что наверняка услышит много гадостей в свой адрес, но трубку взял его отец. Низкий мужской голос загудел из трубки, заставляя Ремуса покрыться мурашками.

– Северуса тебе подавай? А кто его спрашивает?

– Его друг, – сдержанно ответил Ремус, наматывая на палец телефонный провод. На том конце раздался сухой смешок, такой знакомый.

– Не припомню таких, – грубо ответил папаша, – Северус подойти не может. Он приболел. – И после раздались гудки, которые Ремус слушал еще пару минут, оцепенело глядя в стенку.

Он не мог объяснить, чем вызвано это чувство, но отчетливо понимал: мистер Снейп опасен, как может быть опасен очень, очень плохой человек.

***

Найти нужный дом оказалось немного сложнее, чем Ремус предполагал. Он вышел на знакомой уже, пустынной остановке и немного прошелся. Район был унылым и грязным. Одинаковые серые домики с граффити на стенах, перевернутые баки, из которых вывалился всякий хлам. Самодельные объявления на столбах, нарисованные цветными маркерами; «Пропала собака!!!» – отчаянный призыв. Ремус бродил между домов, словно ждал, что к дому Снейпа будет обращена большая неоновая стрелка. Редкие прохожие, что ему встречались, не были слишком дружелюбны и не стремились ему помочь. Стайка коротышек-школьников с большими портфелями указывали в разные стороны, гоготали, как лесные птицы, а под конец показали ему неприличный жест.

Ремус не собирался так быстро сдаваться. В конце концов, ему улыбнулась удача. Старуха была настолько седой, что ее волосы буквально сияли на солнце. Она склонилась над садовой дорожкой, силясь поднять размокшее письмо, что вывалилось из сломанного почтового ящика. Ремус проворно присел и протянул пожилой леди ее почту, заслужив беззубую улыбку.

– Ах, Снейпы… – старушка подошла совсем близко, почти утыкаясь носом Ремусу в грудь. Он почувствовал сильный запах капусты. – Снейпы живут в конце улицы. В са-а-амом конце. Всегда там жили. Местечко называется «Паучий тупик».

– Ну разве не очаровательно? – пробормотал Ремус.

Дом был большой и весь какой-то неопрятный. Стены побелели от извести, под крышей темнели разводы, которые остаются на стенах от сырости. Крыльцо скрипело и выглядело так, будто вот-вот развалится. Ремус заметил, что окно на первом этаже заклеено скотчем вдоль трещины. Он постучал, потом еще раз постучал. Колотил по двери достаточно долго, пока не услышал с той стороны шарканье и приглушенную ругань.

– Чего? – рявкнул мужчина, распахивая дверь. Ремус неприятно поразился, как этот побитый жизнью тип походил на Северуса; неуловимо и вместе с тем явно – широкими темными бровями, насупленными, и колючим настороженным взглядом, и спутанными черными волосами, спадающими на лоб. Только вот нос у этого Снейпа был другой – широкий, перекошенный, как у боксера. И весь он был шире, круглее – оплывшее лицо, грузная фигура, по-медвежьи покатые, широкие плечи.

– Чего? – повторил мужчина, немного сбавляя тон. Он был без брюк – в одних только широких «семейниках» сомнительной свежести. Взгляд был затуманен, а на щеке остался отпечаток – похоже, он только что спал, и не в самом удобном положении. Ремус не брался судить, насколько этот человек пьян.

– Добрый день, – вежливо произнес он. – Я пришел навестить Северуса.

– Ты кто такой вообще? – Снейп-старший нахмурился еще сильнее, усиленно соображая, и Ремус решил не тратить на это время. Он аккуратно обогнул мужчину и через минуту уже шагал по узкому, затхлому коридору, пока папаша пытался отлепиться от дверного косяка.

Ремус безошибочно определил, что спальни находятся наверху, и легко взбежал по лестнице. За спиной он слышал приглушенные чертыхания. Во многих глупых, романтических комедиях, слабость к которым Ремус питал, была сцена «знакомства с родителями». Обычно Ремус находил это забавным, но не в этот раз. Он не предполагал, что окажется в подобной ситуации.

Ремус постучал и шагнул в спальню.

У Северуса было затравленное выражение лица. Он всегда был себе на уме, но никогда прежде Ремус не видел, чтобы Северус выглядел настолько… жалким. Когда Северус только узнал Ремуса, его глаза вспыхнули, но тут же снова бледное лицо замкнулось.

– Я не звал тебя, – сказал Северус, вцепившись в тонкое одеяло.

– Знаю, я сам пришел, – спокойно подтвердил Ремус, шагая в комнату. Здесь было тесно, кругом разбросаны книги, тетради, скомканная одежда, всякий хлам. Ремусу всегда казалось, что у Северуса все лежит четко по полочкам, но в итоге он оказался в типичной комнате мальчика-подростка. Только на стене вместо обнаженных девиц и футболистов висел портрет Че Гевары.

– Как ты? – вполголоса спросил Ремус, и Северус упрямо задрал подбородок.

– Великолепно, – огрызнулся он. В комнате плохо пахло, а волосы у Северуса были такими грязными и спутанными, что, казалось, скоро появятся колтуны. На подоконнике громоздились грязные тарелки и чашки. Ремус заметил, как по одной тарелке ползет толстая черная муха.

– У тебя здесь… довольно мило, – заметил Ремус неловко. Северус стиснул зубы.

– Послушай, Ремус, просто уходи, – сказал он сдавленным голосом. – Прошу тебя.

– Что это за хрен с горы? – в дверном проеме показался папаша Снейпа. Он тяжело прислонился к косяку, уставившись на Ремуса блестящими темными глазками. – И что он тут забыл?

– Он уже уходит, – сухо ответил Северус, опустив голову.

– Сказал, что он твой друг, – Снейп-старший пропустил это мимо ушей, продолжая бесцеремонно разглядывать Ремуса. – Вот уж не знал, что у тебя друзья завелись, та еще новость!

– Почему бы вам не оставить нас наедине? – любезно попросил Ремус. Мужчина рявкнул в ответ:

– Это мой дом, ясно тебе?!

– О да, и со слухом тоже все в порядке, – пробормотал Ремус, а Северус издал хриплый смешок, заслужив гневный взгляд отца.

– Ты еще посмейся, змееныш. Посмотрим, как ты через пару часов запоешь, когда срать приспичит.

Северус сделал скучное лицо, отвернулся к стенке. Ремус глядел, как его бледные пальцы терзают одеяло. Все, буквально все здесь разило таким отчаянием… Северус казался смиренным и сломленным, и очевидно боялся этого рыхлого мужчину. Сама эта комната, и запах, и мухи – все это было просто слишком, и под пристальным взглядом мистера Снейпа, Ремус шагнул к узкой кровати. Он опустился на корточки, заглядывая Северусу в лицо.

– Я болван. Вот правда. Полнейший просто кретин и недоумок. И мне очень стыдно. А теперь позволь мне исправиться.

Северус искоса поглядел на Ремуса. Тот улыбнулся.

– Ты не против пожить у меня немного? Пару месяцев, пока не поправишься. А потом свинтишь.

Ремус после много раз возвращался мыслями к этому моменту, анализируя свою жизнь. И вот к какому выводу он пришел: оно того стоило.

Распахнутые глаза Северуса, его приоткрытый рот, его пальцы, которые медленно расслаблялись, выпуская складки одеяла.

Оно того стоило.

И Ремус вызвал такси, а потом ловко собирал вещи в потертую спортивную сумку, следуя указаниям Северуса, под тяжелым взглядом пьянчуги, который не мог определиться – от «Куда это вы намылились?» до «Катитесь ко всем чертям!». Им обоим стало куда легче, когда он тяжело спустился вниз, и в гостиной загремел телевизор.

– Ты уверен? – Северус цепко уставился на Ремуса, и тот кивнул. – Тогда оставь сумку здесь, сходи и принеси мою зубную щетку. Красного цвета, – он потянулся к тумбе, стоящей у кровати, и стал что-то незаметно перекладывать. – Живей, Ремус! – прикрикнул Северус таким командным тоном, что стало ясно: окончательно пришел в себя.

Внизу просигналила машина, и Ремус вытряхнул Северуса из постели, надежно подхватив на руки. Блестки посыпались к его ногам с облупившегося гипса. Они медленно спустились по лестнице, и Северус цеплялся за плечи Ремуса так, словно они пересекают канатный мост над обрывом.

Папаша Снейп храпел в кресле в гостиной, далеко вытянув ноги. Ремус распахнул входную дверь ногой, что было не слишком вежливо, но весьма приятно. На заднем сидении такси Северус извернулся так, чтобы полулежать на коленях Ремуса – сидеть ему было нельзя. Северус крепко закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в складки его плаща, а Ремус зарылся пальцами в скользкие волосы, и таксист поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида всю дорогу до дома.

***

Разбирая сумку, Ремус обнаружил внутри помимо одежды и таблеток упаковку подгузников для взрослых; ему стало так неловко, что горло перехватило. А еще дне сумки, в дырявом шерстяном носке, лежал кристалл, который светится в темноте.

Северус упрямо заявил, что расположится на диване.

– Не представляю, с чего бы, – удивился Ремус. – В кровати тебе будет гораздо удобней.

– Я сам знаю, где мне будет удобней, – отрезал Северус. Если он упирался, спорить с ним было бесполезно, а у Ремуса все равно не было сил на это: он пытался понять, во что же ввязался. Чтобы поддержать иллюзию, будто его жизнь идет своим чередом, Ремус отправился на кухню писать, и просидел над чистым листом блокнота больше часа, рассеянно массируя виски. Северус вел себя тихо, телевизор не включал, не стонал и не жаловался, и когда Ремус заглянул в гостиную проведать его, оказалось, Северус спит. Бедняга проспал больше десяти часов. Он спал как человек, переживший страшное бедствие.

Ремус полагал, что наличие «подопечного» подчинит новым порядкам весь его быт, но Северус оказался очень самостоятельным. Он сразу расставил все по местам:

– Тебе не придется со мной нянчиться все время. Иногда, – он отвел глаза, – может потребоваться помощь, только и всего.

– Не переживай об этом, – мягко сказал Ремус.

Но Северус и впрямь вел себя примерно. Он занимал себя чтением, чертил что-то в засаленных тетрадях и спокойно находился один дома, когда Ремусу нужно было отправляться к своей ученице. Правда, Ремус без конца переживал и тревожился, не способный сосредоточиться на уроке, так, что студентка однажды огорошила его вопросом: «вы что, влюбились, профессор?» – звучало, как обвинение, и Ремус машинально принялся извиняться.

Но когда Ремус возвращался домой, с теплой выпечкой в бумажном пакете, Северус полулежал на диване, обложившись ворохом исчерканных листков, как и обычно. Иногда он был до того увлечен каким-то своим новым проектом, что едва поднимал голову, бурча слова приветствия.

Ремус принимал душ и соображал, что бы приготовить к ужину, тщательно перетряхивая жалкие остатки круп и макарон в жестяных банках. Его запасы неумолимо приближались к концу, и Ремус понимал, что скоро придется возвращаться к подработкам, где требуются его руки, не голова. Он продал кое-что из старых вещей, чтобы дать себе отсрочку.

С двумя дымящимися тарелками Ремус приходил в гостиную, придвигал к дивану журнальный столик и устраивался прямо на полу.

– Как прошел твой день? – неизменно спрашивал Ремус, и всегда получал в ответ язвительное:

– Увлекательно.

Это новое, зыбкое постоянство неожиданно нравилось Ремусу. Это казалось уютным.

***

Ремус проснулся среди ночи по нужде. Вернувшись из ванной, он обнаружил, что Северус не спит.

– В чем дело? – тихо спросил Ремус, подчиняясь странной привычке говорить в темноте шепотом. Северус лежал на диване, закинув руку за голову, и таращился в потолок.

– Больно, – сказал он.

– Дать тебе таблетку? У тебя ведь были обезболивающие.

– Я уже выпил, – Северус лежал неподвижно, обращаясь к потолку. – Иди спать. Скоро пройдет.

И внезапно Ремус понял, что Северус все еще в обиде на него, с их последней встречи в больнице. Ремус обычно тонко чувствовал других людей, но с Северусом терял всю свою проницательность, как назло. Северус никак особо не показывал и не упоминал свои чувства, но теперь Ремус отчетливо ощутил отчуждение, и понял, что Северус уже давно не прикасался к нему, не улыбался и заводил беседу первым.

– Настолько все плохо? – спросил Ремус, потирая ладонью лицо, и Северус нахмурился.

– Я же сказал, я справлюсь. Возвращайся в постель.

Вместо этого Ремус присел на подлокотник дивана. Он склонился над Северусом, легко поглаживая его лицо у роста волос, почесывая у корней, поглаживая, как когда-то любил Сири.

– У меня голова грязная, – пробормотал Северус.

– Вижу, – спокойно ответил Ремус. Некоторое время они провели в тишине. Северус закрыл глаза. Его дыхание, поначалу тяжелое и напряженное, стало успокаиваться.

– Как это случилось? – спросил тихонько Ремус, подразумевая перелом. Северус уловил, о чем он. На его лице ничего не дрогнуло.

– Ты ведь сам понял.

– Твой отец поднимает на тебя руку?

Северус ухмыльнулся.

– А ты подбираешь очень изящные формулировки!.. – Северус вздохнул. – Я правда не хочу обсуждать это.

– Ты, наверное, думаешь, я трус и предатель, но у меня были свои причины жить в одиночку.

– И это я тоже не хочу обсуждать.

– Тебе не обязательно возвращаться к нему. Когда-либо, – твердо добавил Ремус, пропуская между пальцев длинную прядь. Северус пожал плечами.

– Я и не собираюсь. Скоро я заработаю достаточно, чтобы жить отдельно.

– Точно, – Ремус беспомощно улыбнулся. – Тебе хоть немного легче?

– Таблетки действуют, – равнодушно подтвердил Северус, но когда Ремус собрался убрать руку, Северус перехватил его за запястье и опустил его ладонь к себе на лоб. Ремус стал мягко поглаживать тонкую, едва намеченную складку между бровями – с годами она станет глубже, если Северус продолжит так мрачно глядеть на мир. Он проводил пальцем по темным длинным бровям, мягко поглаживал щеки и даже коснулся приоткрытых губ, заставив Северуса судорожно сглотнуть. Но стоило провести пальцем по изгибу носа, Северус моментально отвернулся от ласки.

– Мне до смерти хочется принять нормальный душ. Ну, или лечь в ванну, – досадливо поправил себя Северус.

– Тебе нельзя мочить гипс, – напомнил Ремус.

– У меня есть план на этот счет. Потребуется только пара метров пищевой пленки.

Ремус не смог сдержать смешок.

– Звучит, как начало увлекательного приключения.

– Рад, что мои страдания тебя развлекают, – ворчливо отозвался Северус, но Ремус успел заметить его улыбку.

Они подначивали друг друга и говорили еще довольно долго, пока Северус не начал зевать. Прежде, чем уйти в свою постель, Ремус наклонился пониже и поцеловал Северуса, и тот жалобно вздохнул ему в рот, обхватив его шею и углубляя поцелуй. Они оторвались друг от друга, взъерошенные, ошеломленные и задыхающиеся.

– Спокойной ночи, – выдохнул Ремус, поправляя пижамные штаны. Северус издал лишь протяжный низкий стон, укрываясь с головой пледом.

***

Но в следующую ночь им снова не удалось выспаться. Ремус проснулся с колотящимся сердцем, распахнул глаза в потолок. Северус позвал его в темноте.

– Ты кричал.

– Нет, – ответил Ремус прежде, чем успел бы подумать. Отрицать было глупо, но он еще не успел прийти в себя. Прошло слишком много времени; в последний раз он видел этот кошмар еще до встречи с Северусом. И всегда была какая-нибудь причина, спусковой крючок, чтобы сны вернулись, а в этот раз Ремус был совершенно не готов.

Некоторое время они лежали в тишине. Довольно долго. Потом Северус вновь окликнул Ремуса.

– Ты не спишь?

Ремус хотел было промолчать, затаиться, но лежать в темноте, прокручивая в голове детали сна снова и снова, было невозможно.

– В чем дело? – хрипло спросил он.

– Я сдохну, если не покурю.

Ремус сел в постели, потер лицо.

– Не знал, что ты заядлый курильщик. Ты ведь говорил, что куришь только по настроению.

– И сейчас у меня охуеть какое настроение, – заявил Северус. Ремус вздохнул. Он сходил на кухню и выбрал чашку, которую можно отдать под пепел. Затем открыл все окна, в комнату тут же ворвался ледяной ветер и запах сырого асфальта. Кажется, ночью снова прошел дождь.

– У тебя есть сигареты? – спросил Ремус.

– В кармане брюк.

Ремус бросил пачку Северусу на живот, присел на подлокотник и протянул чашку. Он едва ли был рад, что его комната пропитается сигаретным дымом, но смирился с неизбежным.

Северус затянулся пару раз с удовольствием, его лицо вспыхнуло алым, освещенное искрой на конце сигареты. Затем Северус протянул сигарету Ремусу.

– Я не хочу.

– Давай же. Они здорово расслабляют.

Ремус удивленно усмехнулся.

– Так ты для меня это затеял?

По улице внизу проехала машина, желтый луч от фар скользнул по стене. Донесся женский смех. Ремус сидел на подлокотнике, а Северус прижимался к его бедру спиной, выпуская серый дым из носа.

– Мне это всегда помогает, – сказал Северус и запрокинул лицо, чтобы взглянуть на Ремуса. – Когда снятся кошмары. – Прямо сказал он. Ремус оценил жест. Он принял сигарету и сделал неловкую затяжку, дым горькой волной прокатился по горлу, пепел осыпался на колени.

– Я вижу родителей, – выговорил он после долгой паузы. – Они погибли при трагических обстоятельствах.

Эта фразу про «трагические обстоятельства» он произносил столько раз, что теперь она легко отскакивала от зубов, не оставляя внутри никаких повреждений. Все же Ремус опасался, что Северус захочет что-нибудь спросить, уточнить. Ремус же подошел к границам своих возможностей; откровенность всегда давалась ему нелегко, была худшей пыткой.

Но Северус ничего не спросил. Он забрал у Ремуса сигарету и показал, как пускать колечки.

Где-то в этот момент Ремус поймал себя на смутных мыслях про любовь, и сам себе рассмеялся.

***

Спустя пару дней Северус спросил:

– Ты ведь не против, если сюда заглянет один мой друг?

Ремус прежде не слышал, чтобы Северус упоминал «друзей». Он вообще сомневался, что у Северуса они есть. Говоря откровенно, Ремус совсем не хотел, чтобы в его дом приходили посторонние.

Он сказал, что, конечно, ни капли не против.

Спустя пару дней и впрямь приходил один парень, но Ремус как раз уходил на собеседование – контора, в которой печатали бесплатные газеты, искала помощника в типографию. Ремус нашел эту работу с помощью своего редактора, который правил его рассказы для еженедельника. «Работа скучная и платят не слишком много, зато деньги выдают в конце каждой недели», – это было именно то, что нужно. Ремус посторонился, пропуская незнакомца в свой дом. Парень был долговязый, лохматый, с сережкой в левом ухе, и выглядел надменным. Он оглядел Ремуса с ног до головы, словно швейцара, придержавшего дверь. Затем прошел в комнату, не снимая ботинок, и Ремус услышал, как они переговариваются с Северусом. Их негромкие голоса не позволяли различить ни единого слова. Ремус заглянул в дверной проем, чтобы помахать рукой.

– Ну, я пошел, – он улыбнулся Северусу, который листал свой блокнот. Тот так и не представил своего друга. Гость неосмотрительно устроился на краю хлипкого журнального столика. – Не скучайте. – Ремус сам себе хотел дать подзатыльник, но эти двое едва ли обратили на него внимание.

В другой раз, однако, он пришел поздним вечером и обнаружил стоптанные ботинки у порога. В доме пахло сигаретами и еще тянуло сладким, специфическим дымом, как когда-то давно от Сириуса. Ремус ужасно устал с непривычки: работа в типографии едва ли была сложней работы на складе, но там, по крайней мере, ему не приходилось мотаться по сырым улицам, разнося тяжелые стопки газет. Все его ладони потемнели от краски, а в левом ботинке хлюпало – подошва давным-давно прохудилась, и Ремус знал об этом, но не хотел даже думать о такой проблеме.

В комнате горел свет. Северус, как всегда, восседал на диване, укрытый по пояс пледом, а вокруг него устроились пятеро парней. Двое – с широкими плечами и равнодушными лицами – опирались о спинку дивана, один сидел в кресле Ремуса, другой – перевернув стул спинкой вперед, посреди комнаты, и третий устроился на подлокотнике, заглядывая Северусу через плечо. Тот листал испещренную каракулями тетрадку. Ремус успел ухватить обрывок разговора: «…я могу сделать это так, чтобы было дешевле, но эффект даже почище прежнего», – самоуверенным тоном говорил Северус, но осекся, когда Ремус зашел в комнату. Другие тоже уставились на него. Ремус подумал, что стоило громче хлопнуть входной дверью, но он не привык извиняться за вторжение в собственный дом.

– Все в порядке, это мой друг, – сказал Северус одному из мальчишек. – Ты вроде рано, – заметил он Ремусу. Тот сдул мокрую прядь с лица.

– Не думал, что здесь вечеринка. А вот сигарету лучше погасить, – он ловко вынул чадящую самокрутку из пальцев ближайшего мальчишки и аккуратно загасил пальцами, а затем спрятал в нагрудный карман рубашки.

– Прости, дядя, – оскалился, как акула, тот.

– Думаю, нам пора, – заметил лениво тот, что сидел рядом с Северусом, и Северус порывисто схватил его за руку.

– Еще две минуты. Буквально. Ремус не будет мешать, верно? – Северус метнул в Ремуса непонятный взгляд. Ремус пожал плечами.

– Развлекайтесь, детишки. – Он отправился в ванную, где с наслаждением скинул сырые шмотки и встал под горячий душ. Ему совсем не нравилось то, что происходило, и вся эта компания, и он дал себе зарок проверить, над каким это проектом трудится Северус. Но усталость затмевала все прочие мысли. Ремус помнил, что должен подготовить конспект следующего урока, и к тому же впервые за много месяцев проваливает сроки с рассказом. У него не было сил ничего писать. Он едва заставил себя выключить воду. Растер волосы узким полотенцем, потому что широкое отдал Северусу. На узком было вышито: «добро пожаловать в наш отель». Ремус вытер ладонью запотевшее зеркало и пару секунд безразлично глядел в свое щетинистое лицо. Косой шрам от лба до скулы воспалился и казался слишком ярким, проступая на лице, как улика. Ремус потрогал его пальцем. Многие говорили, что шрам делает его лицо особенным – без него Ремус выглядел бы слишком заурядным, скучным типом. Все партнеры делились на два типа: некоторые превращали шрамы в фетиши, а остальные предпочитали делать вид, что их не существует. Северус порой вообще игнорировал, что у Ремуса есть тело.

Впрочем, Северус и свое тело пытался игнорировать. Все физиологические процессы, с которыми Северусу требовалась помощь Ремуса, как сиделки, вызывала у них обоих стыд, схожий с оторопью. Ремус был до того тактичен, что даже не напоминал Северусу о таблетках и упражнениях, которые прописал доктор. Ремус надеялся, Северусу хватит ума выполнять все предписания. Может, когда Ремуса нет дома, Северус усердно поднимает ноги и сгибает пальцы.

Сам Ремус принимал таблетки безо всякого напоминания.

Он проглотил капсулу и запил холодной водой из-под крана, а когда вышел в гостиную, там было уже пусто. От шпаны остались лишь сырые следы на паркете и окурок, засунутый в миску для ключей.

Ремус поставил чайник.

– Не понимаю, почему ты злишься, – сказал Северус, сползая на подушки с усталым видом. – Ты сам позволил мне пригласить их сюда.

– Я только надеюсь, ты не связался с плохой компанией, – ответил Ремус из кухни. Северус фыркнул.

– Смешно это слышать от человека, у которого вообще нет компании. Придуманные друзья не считаются; Сохатый, Хвостатый и Мягколап в гости к тебе не придут.

Ремус положил ладонь на бок чайника, ощущая, как металл постепенно нагревается.

– Это уж точно, – пробормотал он еле слышно, когда из носика вырвался пар.

***

Северусу хватило ума больше не приглашать этих мальчишек, но один незваный гость все же нагрянул.

За день до этого они с Ремусом крепко поссорились. Северус тяжело переносил собственную беспомощность. Он держался молодцом большую часть времени, но некоторые вещи выбивали его из колеи, как и Ремуса. Они оба чувствовали себя ужасно неловко, когда Ремусу приходилось помогать Северусу в некоторых интимных процедурах. Ремус в такие моменты старался проявлять максимум такта, а Северус вел себя агрессивно, и в какой-то момент перешел черту, став попросту грубым. Они не разговаривали до самого вечера, а затем легли спать, не пожелав друг другу доброй ночи.

И Ремус снова проснулся от кошмара. Он рывком сел в постели, тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Второй кошмар за неделю. Это было дурным знаком, очень дурным. Ремус чувствовал себя в западне. Больше всего он боялся слететь с катушек. Теперь речь шла не только о нем, но и о невинном человеке рядом. «Я владею ситуацией», – сказал себе Ремус мысленно. «Все под контролем. Все под контролем…». Он прокрался в ванную; врач выписывал ему снотворное и успокоительное для крайних случаев. У этих таблеток даже близко еще не истек срок годности.

Возвращаясь, он увидел, что Северус приподнялся на локтях и глядит в его сторону. Едва ли можно было что-то различить в полной темноте, только очертания. Этой ночью стоял туман, и даже луна спряталась за густыми облаками.

– Ты вообще спишь когда-нибудь? – устало спросил Ремус, и тут же обругал себя. Как прикажете спать, если под боком душевнобольной кричит во всю глотку каждую ночь? На удивление, Северус об этом ни словом не обмолвился. Вместо этого Северус рухнул на подушки, скрестив на груди руки.

– Этот диван просто чудовищно неудобный, – заявил Северус вполголоса. – Если мне придется провести на нем еще одну ночь, я его просто сожгу.

– Я ведь уже говорил, что кровать достаточно широкая, – вздохнул Ремус. Северус выдержал паузу, а затем скомкано предупредил:

– Не думаю, что в ближайшее время смогу заниматься сексом.

– Я выпил снотворное, так что обещаю не приставать, – в тон ему ответил Ремус. Ему вдруг стало смешно от мысли, что они так осторожничают, будто два чужака. Ремус подошел к дивану и легко поднял Северуса на руки. – Ты такой костлявый.

– От костлявого слышу, – проворчал Северус, обняв его за шею. Вся одежда, что они успели прихватить из дома Северуса, была уже грязной и ждала своего часа в стирке, так что теперь на нем была широкая футболка Ремуса. Знакомый запах успокоил Ремуса; он почувствовал, как ему становится легче. Возможно, начали работать успокоительные таблетки.

Очень бережно Ремус уложил Северуса на свою кровать. Лег рядом и укрыл их обоих одеялом.

– Ты хоть иногда чувствуешь себя счастливым? – спросил вдруг в темноте Северус.

– Конечно, – легко ответил Ремус.

– Ты не думал куда-нибудь уехать отсюда?

Ремус полгода провел в Лондоне. По правде говоря, это были ужасные полгода.

– Нет, как-то в голову не приходило.

Ремус повернулся на бок, сонно глядя на профиль Северуса. Орлиный нос был устремлен к потолку.

– Я планирую уехать подальше, – заявил Северус твердо.

– М-м-м… – глаза Ремуса слипались. В полусне он ощутил робкое прикосновение к своей щеке.

Утром они проснулись от грохота. Расцепили объятья, сонно моргая друг на друга. Кто-то колотил в дверь так, словно собирался снести ее к чертям.

– Что за… – Ремус скатился с кровати, лохматый, в одних трусах, не прекращая зевать, он отпер дверь. На пороге стоял Тобиас Снейп. Судя по зверской гримасе, исказившей его одутловатое, щетинистое лицо, бедняга был трезв как стеклышко.

Северус предупреждал, что это может случиться. «Он всегда меня находит, не знаю, как», – хмуро сказал Северус, вырисовывая какие-то невидимые узоры пальцем на краешке одеяла. Ремусу показалось, Снейп-старший был рад сплавить сына в чужие руки, он не казался заботливым родителем, готовым ринуться на поиски – но высказать свое предположение Ремус не решился. В конце концов, подумал он, Северусу видней. Вслух он успокоил, что когда папаша притащится сюда, тогда они и будут разбираться с проблемой.

Что ж, этот день настал.

Снейп оглядел Ремуса с головы до ног, так, будто видел насквозь.

– Где он? – выплюнул Снейп Ремусу в лицо, и шагнул в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения. Попросту оттеснил Ремуса в сторону, протаранил себе путь и быстро оказался в комнате, где Северус, скорчившись, пытался замотаться в одеяло. – Сучий ублюдок!

Северус закаменел под взглядом отца.

– Хорошо развлекся? – прорычал тот, становясь перед кроватью. Он широко расставил ноги и упер кулаки в бока, отчего стал казаться еще больше. – Думал, сможешь обвести меня, сопляк?

– Я не…

– ХВАТИТ ПРИДУРИВАТЬСЯ! Ни черта тебе не больно, изнеженная ты девица. Собирай свои шмотки.

– Послушайте, мистер, – начал Ремус резко, но папаша рявкнул в его сторону: «Закрой свою пасть!», и было столько власти в его голосе, что Ремус клацнул зубами. Он не мог драться с этим человеком. Но не мог и помалкивать, наблюдая, как тот обращается с Северусом.

– Я сказал, собирай шмотки, живо! Ты оглох, недоносок? – Тобиас навис над Северусом, схватив его за плечо и дергая. – Мы уходим.

– Нет! – Северус вцепился в изголовье постели, с ужасом глядя на отца. – Я никуда не пойду!

Шлеп. Тобиас залепил ему тяжелую оплеуху. Ремус схватил громилу за плечо, оттаскивая от Северуса, но получил крепкий толчок в грудь и попятился.

– Пошел вон из моего дома, – прорычал Ремус, стиснув кулаки. – Уходи, или я вызову полицию.

– Ха! Посмотрим, что они тебе скажут, педик, – Тобиас криво ухмыльнулся. Он с вызовом уставился на Ремуса, наклонив голову, его руки болтались вдоль тела, как у огромной тупой обезьяны – расслабленные, но готовые залепить новую оплеуху в любой момент.

– Мерзость. Вы оба. Но его я забираю, – взмах в сторону разворошенной постели, где скорчился Северус.

– Нет. – Ремус сам не узнал свой голос.

– Да, – Тобиас подошел ближе, тяжело дыша. – И если я еще раз увижу тебя на горизонте, я найду большую кочергу, запихну ее тебе в жопу и поверну пару раз. Грязный педик.

Он выдержал паузу, ожидая ответа, кивнул сам себе, повернулся и шагнул к кровати, чтобы снова взяться за Северуса.

Северус обхватил ноги Ремуса, мешая, путаясь, больно впиваясь когтями.

– Хватит, остановись! – хрипло, отчаянно завопил он, и даже когда Ремус расцепил сведенные судорогой пальцы, выпуская обмякшее тело, Северус все еще повторял сорванным голосом: – Хватит, хватит.

Ремус моргнул пару раз. Все его тело тряслось, пульсировало от невероятного напряжения, кожу словно кололи тысячи крохотных иголок. Он медленно, как под водой, поднял руку и потер лицо, оставляя у себя на коже багровые разводы. Дышать было тяжело.

Его противник лежал на полу, неловко согнувшись, подтянув колени к животу. Лицо превратилось в бурое месиво, даже жидкие волосы слиплись от крови. Северус выпустил ноги Ремуса, оцепенело замер рядом. Они сидели в мертвой тишине какое-то время, потом Ремус протянул руку и коснулся липкой от крови шеи Тобиаса.

Прерывисто, со стоном, выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

– Он жив? – глухо спросил Северус.

– Да.

– Ясно.

Они еще какое-то время провели в тишине.

– Я позвоню в скорую, – медленно выговорил Ремус наконец, но Северус быстро замотал головой.

– Он оклемается. Живучий, как пес. Через пару минут придет в себя.

Ремус поднялся, пошатываясь, дошел до ванной. Не глядя в зеркало, вымыл руки от крови. Достал из-под раковины аптечку и нашел там нашатырный спирт. Тобиас пришел в себя действительно быстро; его голова дернулась, заплывшие глаза едва раскрылись, а изо рта раздалось невнятное мычание. Узнав Ремуса, мужчина снова замычал, громче и с большим ужасом, и резво отполз в сторону. Неуклюже поднявшись на ноги, он метнулся прочь, наваливаясь на стены и мебель, рухнул через порог, поднялся на четвереньки, сплевывая кровь. Еще миг – и стали слышны его торопливые, спотыкающиеся шаги по лестнице.

Ремус снова отправился в ванную, достал желтое пластиковое ведро и старую тряпку, налил воду настолько горячую, что она обжигала руки. Он должен оттереть паркет, иначе хозяин квартиры его убьет.


	5. Даже если вас там двое (что кажется сомнительным)

До самого вечера они ни слова друг другу не сказали. Когда совсем стемнело, Ремус заварил чай и приготовил сэндвичи. После приступов он всегда жутко хотел есть. Северус, наоборот, совсем лишился аппетита. Они устроились на кровати, как можно дальше друг от друга.

Ремус заговорил первым.

– Тебе нужно уехать.

– Куда? – оторопело спросил Северус, глядя, как Ремус отрывает хлебную корочку.

– Куда угодно, подальше отсюда. Это была плохая идея. Теперь ты понимаешь, что я не могу ни с кем делить квартиру?

– Я понимаю, что у тебя проблемы с управлением гневом, – настороженно поправил его Северус. Ремус невесело улыбнулся.

– Ты совсем не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Он обхватил кружку пальцами, наблюдая, как в мутной поверхности отражается его искаженное лицо. Затем поднял глаза. Северус пристально глядел на него.

– Так расскажи.

Впервые это случилось точно так же: затмением, вспышкой. Он после ничего не помнил, и восстанавливал картину по кускам, слушая других. Со временем он понял, что не хочет помнить слишком много.

– Прежде всего, ты должен знать, что я находился на лечении в психиатрической клинике, – сухо сказал Ремус, отложив сэндвич подальше. – Затем многие годы наблюдался у психотерапевта. Я все еще должен посещать его раз в полгода, чтобы показать, что в порядке. У меня есть лекарства, которые помогают… должны помочь держать все под контролем.

– Звучит довольно серьезно, – нахмурился Северус.

– Расстройство личности – это всегда серьезно, – ответил ему Ремус. – Я не помню, что случилось между мной и твоим отцом, потому что меня там не было.

– Хочешь сказать, в тебе живут два человека?

– Это не человек. – Ремус посмотрел Северусу в глаза, и он знал, что сейчас взгляд его – пугающе пустой. – Это зверь.

***

– Мы жили в небольшом доме на окраине леса.

Дом окружали деревья со всех сторон, и до ближайшей деревни можно было добраться только на машине. Ремус помнил тишину, которая окружала дом ватным слоем, и хруст веток под ногами, их пружинистую гибкость, когда весной он бежал между деревьями. Помнил озеро с хрустально-чистой водой, пестрых птиц, названия которых ему перечислял отец, и огромную черную печку, из которой мать выскребала золу. Ремусу нравилось играть с потухшими углями, которые рассыпались в его руках, стоило сжать слишком сильно. Нравилось помогать отцу, когда тот забивал щели на крыше странным, мягким материалом, похожим на мокрый мох. Ремус отчетливо помнил, как в холода стекла замерзали толстым слоем инея, и свет, сочащийся сквозь лед, казался обжигающе холодным; помнил, как мама учила его читать, раскрыв на коленях огромную старую книгу. Помнил, что хотя он не видел других детей, да и в общем гости у них бывали редко, он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Никогда.

– Этот человек пришел к нам ночью.

Позже Ремусу сказали, это был беглый преступник. Он был плохим, жестоким человеком, и Ремус использовал это как утешение.

– Я не знаю, чего он хотел.

Ремус не помнил ничего из той ночи. Не помнил, кто открыл дверь, и что произошло дальше. Был ли у этого мужчины нож, или он взял тот, что лежал на кухне? Говорил ли он что-нибудь? Может, он застал их в постелях, спящими, беспомощными? Может, он увидел, как в их окошке горит свет? Были ли смерть милосердной, или грязной, долгой, мучительной? Кричали ли его родители? Ремус не помнил ни единой детали.

– Он убил маму и папу. Думаю, он не собирался отпускать меня.

Тела обнаружили только спустя несколько дней. Ремус не знает, сколько точно прошло. Это был местный егерь, который заметил что-то странное. Он вызвал полисменов из ближайшего населенного пункта. Они прибыли к ночи. Разноцветные вспышки во тьме, и птицы, безмолвно сидящие на деревьях повсюду, глядящие на Ремуса сверху вниз. Его замотали в оранжевый плед и усадили в машину.

– Там было три тела. Мои родители и этот мужчина. Сперва все думали, его убил мой отец, сопротивляясь.

Во время терапии, когда Ремусу хватало сил рисковать, он согласился взглянуть на фотографии с места преступления. Он видел мальчишку, с ног до головы покрытого кровью. Большая голова на тонкой шее, вспухший рубец на лице. Глаза, глядящие словно из глубины бездонного колодца.

Ремус не имел с ним ничего общего.

– Мне было одиннадцать.

Доктор сказал, что в моменты смертельной опасности человек может высвобождать такие скрытые ресурсы, о которых даже не подозревает. Известны случаи, когда немощный человек вдруг проявлял нечеловеческую силу, скорость или беспощадную, немыслимую жестокость.

Горло у того преступника было разорвано, будто он столкнулся с хищником.

– Это все официальная версия.

Полиция так и не смогла установить некоторые детали. А Ремус так надежно укрыл эту ночь в глубинах памяти, словно его там вообще не было.

– После этого зверь возвращался еще несколько раз, и всякий раз это заканчивалось очень плохо. Но мы с моим врачом проделали большую работу. Я прошел долгий курс лечения и не пропускаю прием таблеток, никогда, и держу все под контролем, держу его… под контролем… мне так казалось, – Ремус закрыл ладонью лицо. Он вздрогнул, когда ощутил ладонь Северуса за своей спине. – Прости, что подверг тебя опасности. Я не должен был позволять всему так далеко зайти. Не должен был вообще начинать все это.

Все оттого, что каждый раз он верил: этого больше не случится. Он так успешно притворялся нормальным, что всегда начинал сам верить в свою ложь.

– Я тебя не боюсь, – тихо сказал Северус.

– Это большая ошибка, – выдохнул Ремус.

***

Спустя неделю Северусу сняли гипс.

Он остался жить с Ремусом.

***

Впервые за многие годы Ремус чувствовал себя абсолютно свободным. Это чувство кружило голову. Ремус больше не должен был лгать, умалчивать, осторожничать. Впервые за долгие годы он просто рассказал о себе правду, и его… приняли. Это случалось только раз – с Мягколапом, Сохатым и Хвостом. Чем больше лет проходило, тем сильнее Ремус начинал сомневаться, уж не выдумал ли он их.

Но Северус – Северус был здесь, он был реален, и абсолютно хладнокровно воспринял все эти жуткие истории прошлого. Он вел себя так, словно не случилось ничего особенного. Ремус привык, что вся его жизнь подчиняется одному, крутится вокруг его расстройства, и нет важнее, тяжелее тайны. Он так долго жил с ожиданием катастрофы, но когда она произошла, небо не рухнуло.

Ремус не был чудовищем; чудовище было в нем, но Ремус научился справляться с этим, за исключением редких накладок. И Северус, казалось, может справиться с этим. Конечно, Ремус слетел с катушек и до полусмерти избил его отца, но Северуса это не слишком огорчило. «Я бы приплатил тебе, чтобы ты отделал его еще раз», – заявил он с жесткой ухмылкой.

Во время субботней уборки Ремус наступил на что-то твердое, что при ближнем рассмотрении оказалось выбитым зубом. Ремус вертел его в руках, застыв посреди комнаты, пока Северус не прошел мимо, небрежно коснувшись его плеча.

– Ублюдок получил по заслугам, – и протянул руку. – Давай я сохраню его, как трофей.

– Это мой трофей, – возразил Ремус.

Зуб отправился в мусорную корзину, а утром Ремус вынес мусор и избавился от последней улики.

Он исправно пил свои таблетки, конечно же, и подумал о том, чтобы связаться со своим терапевтом. Миранда велела сообщать сразу же, если случится рецидив, и Ремус обещал… но как все хронически больные люди, он всеми силами избегал докторов. Прошло несколько дней, а зверь не возвращался, не было кошмаров и даже голова не болела. Ремус решил, что достаточно быть осторожным и принимать лекарства, и все будет улажено.

Он очевидно был не в себе.

***

Ремус вернулся домой и сразу же почувствовал горький запах сгоревшей еды. Кастрюля была безнадежно испорчена толстым слоем почерневших спагетти. Ремус застыл у плиты, воображая, как Северус планировал накрыть ужин.

– Не стоило тебе готовить, – сказал он в сторону гостиной, где Северус сидел в кресле с тетрадкой.

– Это я уже понял, – язвительно пробормотал Северус, поднося к губам карандаш.

– Нет, я имел в виду – не беспокойся об этом. Я соображу что-нибудь на ужин, – Ремус привычно поставил чайник, заварил себе кружку крепкого чая, а Северусу – сладкий кофе. Он прихватил чашку, чтобы отдать Северусу. Тот поднял глаза от своих записей, рассеянный и лохматый.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я уже здоров, и за мной не нужно ухаживать? – осторожно уточнил Северус. Ремус улыбнулся.

– Позволь мне побыть хорошим парнем.

– Ты и так хороший парень, даже слишком, – раздраженно заметил Северус, словно это какое-то преступление. Ремус почувствовал, будто у него внутри все надломилось. Протянув руки, он вытащил Северуса из кресла, тетрадка шлепнулась на пол.

– Эй, что ты делаешь?.. – Северус неловко обхватил его ногами и руками, пока Ремус нес Северуса к кухонному столу. Удивительно, что костлявый мальчишка мог быть настолько тяжелым. Ремус осторожно усадил его на край стола. Чуть отступил, все еще обнимая. – Что ты задумал? – сдавленно повторил Северус.

– Праздную твое выздоровление, – ответил Ремус, снимая с Северуса домашние штаны и белье. Северусу пришлось приподнять зад, чтобы помочь ему. Одежда комком полетела на пол, и Ремус застыл меж разведенных ног Северуса, худых и очень бледных.

– Мы здесь едим. Это не слишком гигиенично, – проворчал Северус. В ярком свете кухонной лампы лицо его покрылось темным румянцем, на груди расплывались стыдливые алые пятна.

– Уймись, ты, старикашка, – со смешком отмахнулся Ремус, поглаживая жесткие бедра, настойчиво, мягко, то и дело ныряя ладонями меж них, чтобы приласкать внутреннюю сторону, там, где кожа была совсем нежная и покрытая легким темным пушком. В какой-то момент Северус развел ноги чуть шире, открывая доступ. Дыхание его было неровным и громким. Ремус взял в руку самую нежную и теплую часть тела Северуса. Член начал твердеть в его ладони почти моментально, от одного только касания, от одного только взгляда. Ремус, не глядя, притянул себе стул и устроился с удобством, лицо меж раздвинутыми бедрами Северуса. Он нежно отвел крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку, и обнял ее губами. Северус издал слабый, задыхающийся звук.

– Я не… я не успел принять душ, – хрипло пробормотал он, когда Ремус выпустил головку изо рта, чтобы перевести дыхание. Подняв глаза, Ремус насмешливо взглянул на Северуса.

– Не представляю, как это пережить, – ответил он мягко, и затем вобрал член в рот как можно глубже, обхватив пальцами основание. Северус застонал и рухнул на спину, подаваясь вперед, в приоткрытый рот Ремуса.

В последний раз Ремус занимался чем-то подобным очень давно. Он не был поклонником орального секса – всегда был очень брезглив, и ощущение попавшего в рот волоска могло лишить его всякого настроя. Но теперь Ремус чувствовал себя совсем иначе. Рот наполнился слюной, когда он коснулся губами нежной, гладкой головки. Ремус ощущал пульсацию на своем языке, чувствовал, как член наливается кровью у него во рту, становясь больше, толще, тверже. Головка полностью обнажилась, и он стиснул ее губами, подталкивая языком, скользя самым кончиком по узкой щели, слизывая солоноватую жидкость, что снова и снова выступала. Северус бессильно распластался на спине, вцепившись руками в края столешницы. Его бедра подрагивали, а яйца потяжелели. Чем сильнее Северус возбуждался, тем отчетливей Ремус ощущал его запах: запах его тела, естественной смазки и пота. Ремус провел руками вверх по бедрам Северуса, обнимая его талию и затем достигая груди, так, что его домашняя футболка смялась, задираясь до самой шеи. Кожа у Северуса была горячей, и Ремус ощущал его легкую дрожь. Он застонал, не выпуская член изо рта, и Северус вскрикнул в ответ. Со звоном на пол слетела сахарница. С появлением Северуса в мире Ремуса были одни разрушения, но к этому можно было привыкнуть.

Отстранившись, чтобы дать и себе, и Северусу передышку, Ремус принялся мягко ласкать его бедра. Северус развел ноги еще шире в беспомощной, молчаливой просьбе. Ремус аккуратно обхватил его мошонку двумя пальцами, массируя, лаская, поглаживая яйца, пока они совсем не подтянулись к телу.

Северус выглядел очаровательно. В его взлохмаченных волосах сверкали крупинки сахара, запрокинутые руки напряглись так, что видны были мускулы, а грудь судорожно вздымалась. Два темных соска налились кровью, торчали, выпуклые, а член прижался к животу, слегка скосив вправо. Под взглядом Ремуса член дернулся, и с головки потекла прозрачная жидкость предэякулянта. Ремус ласково провел по стволу самыми кончиками пальцев.

– Я не разобьюсь, если ты возьмешь немного крепче, – прохрипел Северус, мутным взглядом проследив за рукой Ремуса. – Эти нежности ни к чему.

– Не так уж плохо иногда разрешить себе немного нежности, – возразил тихо Ремус, встречая его взгляд. Северус содрогнулся, когда Ремус вновь мимолетно приласкал головку, глаза его закатились, но тут же он нашел в себе силы съязвить:

– Твой взгляд… побитой собаки… не слишком возбуждает, – выдохнул он, наглец, очевидно возбужденный до предела. Слова задели Ремуса, но он не собирался думать об этом слишком долго. Ухмыльнувшись, он прорычал:

– Сам напросился!

Подхватив ноги Северуса под коленями, Ремус закинул их себе на плечи так, что Северус проехался спиной по столу. Его задница оторвалась от скользкой столешницы, и Ремус держал его за бедра, обеспечивая себе наилучший угол. Он насадился ртом на торчащий член, принимая его так глубоко, как умел, сдавливая, стискивая губами, языком, всасывая в себя старательно и яростно. Ремус принялся двигать головой, каждый раз позволяя головке выскользнуть и задеть его губы, мазнуть по подбородку прежде, чем он снова пустит член Северуса в свой рот. Пальцами он впился в бедра Северуса, которые напряглись так сильно, что были словно каменные.

Через секунду Северус начал стонать, безостановочно, громче и громче, пока не сорвался на крик. Он задергался, стукнул пяткой Ремуса по спине. Стол под ним опасно скрипел и шатался. Ремус уже чувствовал, как немеет челюсть, как по языку разливается медно-горький привкус, а по подбородку течет слюна и предсемя. В животе у него все скручивалось от этих звуков, от запаха, ставшего таким сильным, что Ремус почти задыхался. Он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях, и в следующий момент рот его наполнился густой, терпкой жидкостью, которую пришлось проглотить. Северус кончил несколькими залпами, и его член еще дернулся пару раз, горячий, влажный, когда Ремус выпустил его изо рта. Ему пришлось аккуратно снять ноги Северуса со своих плеч, потому что тот лежал уже в какой-то чертовски неудобной позе, и явно не был способен пошевелиться в следующие пять минут. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Ремус уставился на него, сунул руку себе в штаны и парой рваных движений пришел к оргазму.

Некоторое время на кухне было тихо, потом Северус медленно сел. Вид у него был, словно его хорошенько огрели по голове. Он сполз со стола, ухватившись за него, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Натянул трусы. Сделал пару неверных шагов, чтобы поцеловать Ремуса куда-то в лоб, над правой бровью. Ремус зевнул.

– У меня нет сил готовить. Закажем пиццу?

– Ты разве еще не наелся? – фыркнул Северус, и тут же сам заалел щеками от этой шуточки. – А убирать весь этот беспорядок предлагаешь мне?

– Будь я хорошим парнем, я бы тебе помог, – Ремус развел руками, скорчив гримасу, и Северус ответил гримасой похлеще. Как дети малые, они препирались, пока пиццу не привезли.

***

Близились летние экзамены, и потому Ремус чаще стал давать уроки. Он не позволял своей маленькой ученице отлынивать, изображая строгость, и иногда возвращался домой в «профессорском настроении». Северус если и выходил куда-то днем, то вечером неизменно валялся на диване или сидел в кресле, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись носом в свою потрепанную тетрадку. Эту тетрадку он берег, как что-то ценное, при этом она валялась то тут, то там, и Ремус постоянно на нее натыкался. Заглянул внутрь, но ничего не понял – схемы, формулы и пара дурацких карикатур на полях. Северус не распространялся, над чем работает. Он делал такой важный и таинственный вид, что Ремус решил не лезть не в свое дело.

По всему дому виднелись следы пребывания второго человека. Ремус был аккуратистом, а Северус нет. Он оставлял волосы в сливе ванной, раскидывал одежду и забывал помыть за собой посуду, а однажды Ремус обнаружил странные темные пятна на обоях над кухонным столом, будто там что-то взорвалось. Объяснять их появление Северус оказался, и виноватым себя тоже нисколько не чувствовал. Когда Ремус задавал справедливые вопросы, например: «Почему бы тебе не прибраться?» или «Ты не мог бы заняться стиркой сегодня?», Северус раздраженно отвечал, что он не нанимался в домработницы.

– Твоя помощь мне бы не помешала, – заметил Ремус однажды, вернувшись из офиса газетной редакции. Последние два рассказа, которые Ремус из себя кое-как вымучил, в газете завернули – он получил вежливый отказ. Ремус беспокоился о деньгах, конечно, он всегда беспокоился – но больше всего его раздражало чувство, что он позволил сесть себе на шею.

– Я был занят весь день, как и ты, – сказал Северус, не поднимая глаз от книги. – Только потому, что я работаю дома, моя работа не становится легче, знаешь ли.

– Не знал, что за чтение книжек теперь платят, – фыркнул Ремус, а Северус лишь пренебрежительно взглянул на него поверх страницы. – Я оставил список дел на столе, ты не видел?

– Не слишком-то этот список похож на просьбу, скорее на распоряжение, – заметил Северус, и Ремус устало потер лицо. Он не был готов к ссоре. Он ненавидел ссориться.

Однажды, впрочем, он вышел из себя.

– Ты трогал мои лекарства? – он выскочил из ванной, стиснув пузырек с таблетками в кулаке. На полке за зеркалом у него стояла целая батарея таких: снотворное, седативные, для концентрации, от мигреней и все в этом духе. Некоторые Ремус пил регулярно, другие – от случая к случаю, но наблюдал эту батарею каждый день и потому намертво запомнил, в каком порядке что стоит.

– Просто хотел посмотреть, что там у тебя есть, – беззаботно откликнулся Северус, не думая даже отпираться. – Скукотища, ничего интересного.

– Что, прости, интересного ты искал? – глухим от гнева голосом уточнил Ремус. Северус пожал плечами.

– Что-нибудь… ты понимаешь. Что-нибудь забавное. Целая аптека, а кайф словить не от чего.

– Какой еще к черту кайф? – таблетки в пузырке загремели, когда Ремус встряхнул кулаком. – Ты что, чертов наркоман?

– Нет, – отрывисто ответил Северус, взгляд его стал холодным. – Просто думал развлечься.

– Это не развлечения. Расстройства психики – не развлечения! И в моих таблетках нет ничего забавного, – Ремус не хотел кричать, но он был в ярости. Эта часть его жизни – с таблетками и терапией – была запретной для посторонних людей. Северус не мог нарушать эти чертовы границы просто для своего развлечения. – Не прикасайся к ним, – Ремус выставил палец, поймав взгляд Северуса. – Никогда больше.

– Ты не мог бы сбавить тон?

– Это мой дом, и я могу орать здесь хоть до посинения!

В наступившей тишине Северус безрадостно рассмеялся.

– «Мой дом, мои правила», – грубым голосом передразнил он кого-то, – Снова-здорово.

Той ночью Северус спал на диване. А на следующий день Ремус обнаружил, что дом сверкает чистотой, и даже вещи закинуты в стиральную машинку. Все свитера Ремуса приобрели розовый оттенок из-за красной футболки Северуса.

– Они все равно были уродливыми, – проворчал Северус, и Ремус прикусил язык.

Не стоит требовать всего и сразу.

***

Воскресным утром Ремус проснулся в разворошенной постели, хотя ему казалось, засыпал он на диване. Это было сродни чуду – то, как его тело тянулось к Северусу. Ремус никогда не был слишком чувственным, страстным, хотя раньше иногда ощущал жутковатый голод, который будто бы скручивал его изнутри, заставляя делать глупости. Но одного торопливого, суматошного секса в туалете клуба ему хватило надолго, и как стыдно потом было идти в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Чаще всего Ремус был слишком устал или подавлен, даже чтобы онанировать. Но теперь, с появлением Северуса, желание стало неотступным и всегда присутствовало где-то на границе сознания. Видеть Северуса, сидеть рядом с ним, болтать перед сном – всего этого было достаточно, но Ремус знал, что может получить больше, и хотел большего, всегда.

Он потянулся, запутавшись левой рукой в сбитой простыне. Все тело сладко ныло. Подушка Северуса была скинута на пол, его половина кровати пустовала, и на кухне он оставил кружку с кофейными разводами. Ремус налил в нее чай, развернул газету, лениво размышляя, стоит ли попытаться сегодня сесть за новый рассказ. Идеи почти закончились, и вдохновение пропадало, стоило понять, что ему нужен рассказ на продажу. Значит, надо придумать, что будет интересно читателям, что одобрит редактор. Обычно редактору нравилось, когда Ремус писал что-то зловещее. Странное свечение в небе, призрачные голоса, необъяснимые события – это всем нравится, не так ли? Ремус подпер кулаком голову. Сириус обожал такие истории. Страшные сказки, произнесенные хриплым шепотом. В темноте, рассказывая такие сказки, Сириус казался кем-то совсем незнакомым. Он умел смеяться так глухо и вкрадчиво, что Ремус напрягался. Сириус обожал его пугать. Не иронично ли…

Зазвонил телефон. Ремус и трубку не успел к уху поднести, а его уже начали отчитывать, как ребенка. Он привалился к холодильнику, судорожно разглядывая маленький календарь-магнит, исчерканный пометками.

– Простите? Но ведь мы договаривались на завтра, – хрипло пробормотал он, уткнув палец в отметку на календаре. – Я вполне уверен… нет… что? Нет, не может быть, сегодня ведь воскресенье?

Каким образом он умудрился потерять день? Неужели настолько расслабился, прекратив совмещать более двух работ, что в какой-то момент перепутал даты? Его наниматель был безукоризненно вежливым, в отличие от болвана со склада, и поэтому Ремус почувствовал себя еще паршивей. Он должен был провести заключительный урок со своей ученицей перед экзаменом, судя по всему, еще вчера. Чем он был занят вчера? Вспоминалось смутно. Кажется, в твердой уверенности, что день свободен, он провалялся на диване перед телевизором, а Северус то приходил, то уходил, ссылаясь на какие-то загадочные дела, а потом они ужинали в кондитерской неподалеку от дома. Ремус был уверен, что ему никто не звонил. Не мог же он просто не услышать? Но похоже, так все и случилось.

– Вы очень подвели нас, Люпин, – сухо сказал отец девочки. – Результаты придут на следующей неделе. Надеюсь, вы смогли хорошо ее подготовить. – В его голосе не было ни малейшей уверенности. Ремус не знал, как себя оправдать.

– Должно быть, он решил, что я ушел в запой или что-то вроде того, – абсолютно униженный, рассказал он позже Северусу. – Не представляю, как такое могло случиться.

– Тебе нужно передохнуть, – рассеянно ответил Северус, гремя пакетами. В больших мешках из супермаркета были кастрюли, ковши и всякая странная кухонная утварь, которой в доме Ремуса прежде не водилось. Например, широкая пластиковая воронка и сито, будто прямиком из детского кулинарного набора.

– Ты настолько увлекся готовкой? – спросил Ремус, схватив посудину, и Северус шлепнул его по руке. – Купить тебе фартук?

– У меня есть, – Северус вытащил скомканную черную тряпку. Ремус схватил прилипший к фартуку чек и присвистнул.

– Ого! Откуда деньги?

– Ты что, мой судебный надзиратель? – огрызнулся Северус. Ремус вздохнул.

– Ладно, спасибо за поддержку, думаю, прогуляюсь немного перед сном.

– Ага, ступай, – Северус даже головы не повернул. Когда Ремус уже стоял в прихожей, натягивая ботинки, он крикнул из кухни: – И когда надоест сокрушаться, позвони мне. Встретимся в нашем баре.

– «В нашем баре», – передразнил его Ремус себе под нос, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

***

С репетиторством было покончено. В летние каникулы мало кому хочется учиться. К тому же, Ремус очень рассчитывал, что получит рекомендации, но теперь этого ждать не приходилось. Он с удвоенным усердием принялся за рассказы, надеясь, что удастся сбагрить сразу десяток и запросить хороший аванс. В голову, как назло, ничего не шло. Северус вел себя тихо, не отвлекал, но как-то спросил:

– Творческий кризис?

Он сидел на подоконнике у открытого окна. Воздух что внутри, что снаружи комнаты был горячим, влажным. Ни ветерка, и сигаретный дым повисал волнами.

– Ищу подходящий сюжет, – ответил Ремус, он сидел в одних трусах перед ноутбуком, наблюдая, как мерцает курсор. Северус склонил голову к плечу, как любопытная птица.

– Зачем далеко искать? Напиши про себя.

– Я ведь не хочу, чтобы читатель умер от скуки, – с виноватой улыбочкой сказал Ремус, и каким-то образом Северус понял, что лучше в эту тему не углубляться. Но все равно надолго его не хватило. Спустя пару секунд он снова нарушил молчание.

– Почему бы тебе не написать настоящую книгу?

– Потому что в газету нужны малые формы.

– На газете свет клином не сошелся, – с умным видом заметил Северус. – Если ты напишешь книгу…

– Это не принесет денег, – перебил его Ремус. – Уж конечно, я не напишу бестселлер. – О чем вообще думал этот ребенок? Северус нахмурился, раздраженно покосился на Ремуса.

– Ты беспокоишься о чем-то в жизни, кроме денег? Неужели ты так на них зациклен, что позволяешь всему вращаться вокруг этого?

– Легко быть идеалистом на словах, Северус, – Ремус устало потер лоб. – Я забочусь о заработке, потому что слишком долго жил в бедности. Не назвал бы это зацикленностью – скорее, инстинктом выживания.

– Ну так может, прекратишь выживать и начнешь жить? – Северус потушил сигарету в горшке с календулой. – Я позабочусь об остальном. – Он вытащил из кармана стопку пятифунтовых купюр. – На первое время этого хватит, а потом будет больше. Может, теперь пошлешь своего редактора куда подальше, и мы займемся чем-нибудь интересным?

Ремус пару секунд глядел на деньги, небрежно рассыпанные по столу. Он держал рот на замке, потому что знал абсолютно точно, как то, что сажа черна: если спросит Северуса, тот моментально нагрубит, и это закончится очередной ссорой. Всякий раз, стоило Ремусу проявить хоть какое-то любопытство, Северус воспринимал это, как покушение на его свободу. Он уходил и приходил, никак не предупреждая и не сообщая никаких подробностей. Не делился с Ремусом своими грандиозными планами, хотя они наверняка были. Оставлял туманные намеки и сулил какие-то золотые горы, которых Ремус никогда не просил и не желал. И стоило задать какой-нибудь вопрос – вопил о тотальном контроле.

«Прекрати меня опекать, я не ребенок. И смирись уже, что не можешь контролировать все на свете».

«Я давно с этим смирился.

« Как бы ни так! Да ты помешан на контроле. Дай тебе волю, и ты будешь следить, сколько раз я почистил зубы».

«Два раза вполне достаточно», – усмехался Ремус, и на этом спор прекращался. Он не был согласен с такими обвинениями, но приучил себя не лезть в дела Северуса. Он вспоминал те времена, когда они были едва знакомы, и Ремусу не было особой заботы до этого чужого, забавного парнишки. Теперь он тревожился постоянно, не мог отвязаться от тягостного, настойчивого ощущения надвигающейся беды.

И как всегда в такие моменты – он растянул губы в улыбке. Захлопнув ноутбук, Ремус собрал купюры и сунул себе в трусы.

– Ощущение новое, но довольно забавное. Исполнить тебе танец на коленях или танец вокруг швабры?

Северус фыркнул, пытаясь подавить улыбку, но не выдержал и рассмеялся, когда Ремус многозначительно подвигал бровями. В такие моменты – когда они смеялись вместе на залитой солнцем кухне – все было почти в порядке, почти идеально.

***

Но конечно, все было не в порядке. Не с его везением.

Ремус пришел в себя на кухне, голый. Чашка валялась у его ног, горячий чай разлился вокруг ступней. Он не помнил, как тут оказался.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Северус, и Ремус выдохнул:

– Нет! Я… нет, – он ошеломленно взглянул на Северуса. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – потому что Северус тоже был голым, и он выглядел избитым, Ремус увидел красные отметины у него на груди и плечах, увидел темные пятна на шее, как от грубой хватки. Уродливые, жуткие пятна. – Нет, – повторил он сдавленно, глядя во все глаза. В секунду Северус оказался рядом, и Ремус шарахнулся от него, но Северус вцепился в его руки.

– Эй, прекрати, не надо, – взмолился Северус. – Просто дыши, ладно?

– Нет! Что… я не… что случилось? – повторил Ремус. Он чувствовал, что дрожит, он попытался отстраниться, забиться в какой-нибудь угол, но Северус не отступал.

– Ничего не случилось, – мягко сказал он, усаживая Ремуса на стул. – Мы просто трахались.

Ремус вскочил на ноги.

– Мы не… я в этом не участвовал.

– Не сходи с ума, – проворчал Северус, а Ремус рассмеялся. Это был очень жалкий звук.

– Уже немного поздно для этого, – выдавил он. Протянул руку, чтобы коснуться горла Северуса, но тут же отступил. – Где мои брюки?

– Не знаю. Где-то в комнате, – Северус торопливо отправился на поиски. Одевшись, Ремус почувствовал себя немного лучше. Северус тоже натянул футболку с хоккейным логотипом. Она доставала ему почти до колен. Затем поднял чашку и швырнул на пол несколько салфеток, чтобы вытереть лужу. Ремус стоял у окна, обхватив себя руками, и разглядывал его.

– Что он сделал? – наконец, смог Ремус спросить. Северус странно посмотрел на него.

– Все в порядке. Все правда в порядке.

– Твоя шея…

– Ты не сделал ничего, что мне бы не понравилось, – твердо сказал Северус, скрестив на груди руки. – Так что прекрати так убиваться, будто здесь кто-то умер.

– Но кто-то мог умереть. Как же это произошло?.. – Ремус обхватил голову руками. – Он мог… это могло случиться. Что мне делать? Что же мне делать?

– Дышать, – рявкнул Северус. – И взять себя в руки. И прекрати стискивать свою голову так, будто хочешь ее раздавить.

Ремус усилием воли выпрямился, опустил руки по швам и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

– Так-то лучше. Другое дело, – Северус поставил чайник и достал две новые кружки, бросил в них чайные пакетики. – Чашка чая решит любую проблему, как-то так говорят? Не представлял, что ты настолько слетишь с катушек.

Северус поморщился, поднимая чайник, и Ремус увидел на его запястье другие отметины синяков. Вспышка вины едва не ослепила его.

– Расскажи мне все, – попросил он. Северус сжал губы так, словно собирался отказать ему в этом, но потом все же послушался.

– Ничего ужасного. Ты ничего плохого не сделал. Я хотел сварить кофе, ты пришел на кухню, снял с меня одежду, и мы потрахались. Это было довольно жестко, но мне понравилось. Просто как игра, понимаешь?

– Я не играл, – Ремус покачал головой. – Меня тут вообще не было, Северус.

Он помнил начало дня – повседневные дела, короткий разговор утром, и то, как он пошел в душ. А затем – провал. Ремус кинул взгляд на часы. Он потерял около трех часов своей жизни. Все этот время здесь был тот, другой. Зверь. Наедине с Северусом. А тот и не понимает, в какой он был опасности. В какой опасности до сих пор.

– Нет никакой опасности, – раздраженно ответил на это Северус. – Я знаю тебя. Ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда.

– Меня здесь не было! – закричал Ремус, словно громкость голоса могла донести до Северуса эту простую мысль. – Ты не знаешь его. Не знаешь, что он может сделать.

– Почему ты говоришь так, словно это другой человек?

– Потому что так это и работает, Северус. Он может выглядеть точно как я, но он – другой, он способен на что угодно. Я не смогу его остановить. Я даже не буду знать… не буду помнить!..

Северус скептически поджал губы.

– Не думаю, что ты правильно это воспринимаешь. – Заметив, как вытянулось лицо Ремуса, Северус быстро добавил: – Не важно. Я ему нравлюсь. Он явно не воспринимает меня, как... врага.

– Ты должен уехать.

– Черта с два! – воскликнул Северус, сведя брови.

– Я не в порядке, приступ может повториться, и тогда…

– Это уже случалось раньше.

– Что?

– Это не в первый раз. То есть… я так думаю. Не совсем уверен. Ты был… странным.

– Что я делал?

– Опустошал холодильник. Ходил голым целый день. Вообще не разговаривал. Когда я обращался к тебе, ты будто не слышал или не понимал.

– Тогда мы тоже трахались?

Северус вспыхнул. Отвел глаза, но тут же с вызовом выпятил подбородок и уставился на Ремуса.

– Ага. Ты схватил меня за волосы, перегнул через подоконник, я кончил без помощи рук.

– Что потом?

– Ты снова проголодался. Я сходил в душ и ушел по делам. Когда я вернулся, ты уже спал.

Ремус кивнул. Он глядел в одну точку. Северус подошел к нему, тронул плечо, и Ремус содрогнулся от прикосновения.

– Все равно это ты. Говоришь, что у тебя расстройство? Окей, пусть так, но здесь только мы двое. Нет никаких захватчиков, призраков, ты не одержим дьяволом, ради всего святого! Это просто другая часть тебя, которую ты не понимаешь, ну может, боишься или не любишь. Но все равно это тоже ты.

– Спасибо, профессор Снейп, теперь в моей душе воцарилась гармония, – отчеканил Ремус, ускользая от Северуса в другой конец комнаты. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, тогда пожалуйста, прошу тебя, исчезни с глаз моих. Сходи проветрись, займись делами, что угодно. Я должен это переварить. В одиночестве.

Северус кивнул. Лицо его стало бесстрастным. Он собрался в два счета и действительно быстро испарился, так что Ремус остался один. Взяв телефон, Ремус отыскал в блокноте номер своего терапевта и записался на прием.


	6. Глава, где все время звучит слово "трах", но никто толком не трахается

Его терапевт принимала в южной части города. Там все дома были похожи один на другой, и всякий раз Ремус путался, блуждая в поисках нужного указателя. Он был здесь столько раз, что мог бы запомнить дорогу. Возможно, какая-то часть его искала повод опоздать, отсрочить неизбежное.

В кабинете всегда было очень светло. Большие окна, занимавшие одну стену, были до того прозрачные, что казалось – стекла вовсе нет. Ремусу нравилось наблюдать за птицами, пролетавшими иногда вдали, или таращится на крыши соседних домов, или на струи дождя, когда шел дождь. Он всегда садился в кресло, развернутое к окну. Так он мог не глядеть в лицо своему терапевту, не отвечать на ее терпеливый, ищущий взгляд.

Женщину звали Миранда. До нее был психиатр, тоже женщина, Инид – они провели большую работу, прежде чем Инид дала ему контакты терапевта. Они, наверное, были подругами, хотя казались абсолютно разными. В отличие от Инид, Миранда всегда шла у Ремуса на поводу (или успешно создавала впечатление). Она не давила на него, не заставляла делать что-то или говорить, если он не хотел, и легко отступала при малейшем сопротивлении. Ремус порой испытывал желание извиниться перед ней за то, что он такой крепкий орешек. Инид всегда знала, как будет лучше в его ситуации, и оказывалась права. Она передала его личное дело Миранде, и Ремус гадал, какие именно были подробности в той папке. Он гадал, не испытывает ли эта мягкая, терпеливая женщина страх перед ним. Он думал об этом так часто, что внушил себе: да, испытывает. Она все знает. Она видит его насквозь.

Это не мешало ему лгать, как он делал всегда, всю свою жизнь, чтобы только справиться с происходящим.

– Вы пришли за помощью, но я не смогу помочь, если вы со мной не поделитесь, – проговорила Миранда, когда молчание затянулось. Ремус сгорбился в кресле.

– Да. Я знаю. Знаю.

– Должно было случиться что-то особенное, если вы захотели встретиться так скоро.

– У меня был приступ. Опять.

– Расскажите о нем.

– Я… это было… – Ремус перевел дыхание, облизал сухие губы. – Можно мне воды?

Миранда кивнула в сторону кувшина. Ремус наполнил себе стакан. Пока он пил воду – в тишине, мелкими, медленными глотками, Миранда глядела в блокнот. Потом она подняла глаза.

– Вы принимаете свои лекарства, Ремус?

– Да, – вздохнул он.

– Что-то изменилось в вашей жизни? – проницательно спросила она.

– Работа. Я нашел… новую работу. И еще… думаю написать книгу.

Он не мог сказать ей про Северуса. Ему казалось, она тут же обвинит его. Для любого разумного человека его вина, его неосторожность будет очевидна. Как смел он рисковать здоровьем и жизнью другого человека, зная о своем состоянии? Он обещал, что больше никому не причинит вреда, не допустит этого. Он говорил себе: «Я человек, не животное. Я человек. Все под контролем», но это были только слова. Чего он ожидал? Что зверь неведомым образом исчезнет, отправится туда, откуда явился, как только Северус окажется с ним под одной крышей?

За спиной Миранды пролетела птица, там, в окне. Ремус проводил ее взглядом.

– Звучит интересно. Книга, – напомнила Миранда, когда Ремус непонимающе поднял брови. – Выражать свои мысли на бумаге очень полезно, это тоже, в некотором роде, терапия.

– Я ударил человека, – выпалил Ремус, стиснув пальцами свои колени. В пиджаке он потел, кресло казалось слишком глубоким, словно ловушка. – Ударил его. Сильно.

– Во время приступа? – бесстрастно уточнила Миранда.

– Да. Не знаю. Наверное. Я не… я очень разозлился.

– Вы понимали, что происходит?

– Я… думаю, да, я не уверен. Не скажу точно. Я ударил его… но он вывел меня из себя.

– Что он сделал?

– Он говорил грубости. Был… агрессивным. По правде сказать, он сам напал на меня, и я дал отпор. Мы подрались. – Ремус буквально заставил себя заткнуться. Клацнули зубы. Миранда пристально глядела на него, Ремус ощущал ее взгляд, уставившись в свои колени. Затем выдохнул и поднял лицо. Его улыбка дрожала на губах, но все-таки он смог улыбнуться. – Подрался, как школьник, хотя мне это противопоказано. Перенервничал и позвонил вам. Теперь понимаю, что это глупо.

– Мне не кажется это глупым, – возразила Миранда.

– Мне тоже, – признал Ремус и рассмеялся. – Я так старался вести себя примерно.

– Вы хорошо справляетесь, Ремус.

Если лекарства не помогали, ничего уже не поможет, понял Ремус. О чем он только думал? Даст понять, как далеко все зашло, и загремит в лечебницу. Возможно, не навсегда, возможно, на полгода, на год. Получит свою интенсивную терапию. Будет всегда под присмотром, в безопасности. Инид снова станет его курировать, а может, кто-то другой. Пройдет через все круги ада, снова, чтобы через год – через два – через пять – неизбежно сорваться и начать все сначала. Это всегда будет с ним, всегда будет в нем, если только его мозги не выжгут электрическим током или не выдолбят маленьким молоточком – но сейчас так, кажется, уже не делают?

Ремус откинулся на спинку кресла, расслабляя тело, и снова поднес к губам стакан с водой.

Он не готов был вернуться в больницу. Он предпочел бы умереть, чем снова оказаться там.

***

Следующие две недели они с Северусом почти не виделись. Ремус загружал себя подработками, как только мог. Он устроился в контору, которая занималась перевозками, и помогал людям в переездах. Возвращаясь домой, был слишком уставшим для разговоров или даже мыслей. К тому же, он снова начал пить успокоительные, которые принимал в плохие свои периоды, от этих таблеток он становился сонным и безропотным. Северус либо избегал его, либо просто был занят своими делами, а скорее, одно вытекало из другого. Ремус едва мог смотреть на него, пока синяки не сошли. Он спал на диване, пока Северус не пошутил про «отлучение от тела». Тогда они снова стали засыпать вместе. Ремус проваливался в сон, как в глубокую яму. Но иногда под утро, сквозь дрему, он ощущал худое сильное тело, приникшее к нему. Ледяные ступни, трогательно прижатые к его ногам.

***

Северус растормошил его. В темноте его лицо было таким белым, что почти светилось.

– Отца нашли, – сказал Северус. – Точнее, его тело.

– Что? – прохрипел Ремус, сев в постели.

– То, что от него осталось.

Ремус уставился в черные, непроницаемые глаза Северуса.

– Я ничего не… я почти уверен, что… Дерьмо!

– Мне позвонили из полиции. Они едут сюда.

– Нет, – Ремус застонал, закрыв глаза ладонью. – Северус…

Тот легко ступал по комнате, складывая вещи в потрепанную спортивную сумку, с которой сюда приехал. Он был уже одет. Ремус завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он тихо. Северус замер у шкафа, со свитером в руках.

– Мама заберет меня с минуты на минуту.

Раздался звонок. Северус не сдвинулся с места, продолжая хмуриться на старенький джемпер с заплатами на локтях, а Ремус тяжело скатился с кровати. Он прошлепал босиком в прихожую, удерживая одеяло на плечах. Секунду помедлив перед дверью, он повернул дверную ручку.

– Здравствуй, милый, – женщина обогнула его по дуге, свободно прошла в спальню. Северус закончил сборы. Теперь они стояли рядом, и Ремус мог видеть, насколько они не похожи друг на друга. Он замер в дверном проходе.

– Это не твоя мама, Северус, – сдавленно сообщил он, глядя на женщину. На фотографиях из полицейского отчета она была гораздо старше, а такой она была в его смутных воспоминаниях, ее теплые руки, мерцающая безделушка на шее, ее высокий голос, зовущий его по имени.

– Меня зовут Ремус Люпин, – Северус натянул его джемпер и обхватил его мать за талию. – А вот кто ты такой – это другой вопрос.

Ремус открыл глаза, уже сев в постели. И спустил ноги на холодный пол, будто это поможет ему быстрей вернуться к реальности. В темноте душной спальни он сделал несколько судорожных вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем его сердце прекратило стучать так громко.

Левая половина кровати была пуста. На кухне горел свет, и Северус сидел, забравшись с ногами на стул, сгорбив спину. Волосы у него прилично отросли и теперь почти касались столешницы. Он согнулся над своей тетрадкой, и Ремус в первую секунду привычно решил, что Северус что-то пишет, а потом заметил, как бессильно лежат его руки.

– Не спится? – вполголоса спросил он, щурясь на яркий свет лампы. Северус вскинул голову. Глаза у него покраснели и слегка опухли.

– Тебе, я гляжу, тоже.

На столе высились разномастные колбы и стаканы, полные жидкостей. В раковине Ремус обнаружил осколки, присыпанные чем-то темным.

– Над чем работаешь?

– Изобретаю кое-что уникальное, – пробормотал Северус устало и захлопнул тетрадь. Ремус положил руки ему на плечи, легко разминая. Они были каменными под его ладонями, но уже через пару секунд стали медленно опускаться.

– Лекарство от рака, надеюсь? – с улыбкой предположил Ремус, поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль выпирающих позвонков у основания шеи. Северус выдал болезненный, дрожащий стон, а затем нашел в себе силы огрызнуться:

– Что еще за банальность?

– Мои глубочайшие извинения.

Ремус замер над Северусом, глядя ему в макушку, черную, глянцевую.

– Как насчет ужина?

– Ты что, опять голодный? – Северус спросил это с поддельным ужасом.

– Нет, я имел в виду… поужинаем завтра? Где-нибудь… где еще не были.

Севреус молча запрокинул лицо, вопросительно глядя на Ремуса.

– Как нормальные люди. В ресторане. Не самом дорогом. Я знаю одно хорошее место.

– Мы ведь и так уже трахаемся и живем вместе. Немного поздно для этого, тебе не кажется? – выгнул бровь Северус.

– Для хорошей пасты? – оскалился Ремус. Северус сдался, сделал вид, что ему наплевать. Свидание, так свидание.

***

Ремус частенько проходил мимо этого ресторана. Он видел, как люди сидят на открытой террасе под тентом, свечи на столах, замкнутые в стеклянные фонари. Он помнил, как его охватило желание – быть одним из них, сидеть там, вечером, после долгого дня в офисе, с какой-нибудь красивой девушкой. Это было бы нелепо; все равно, что туристы, фотографирующиеся рядом с чужими дорогими машинами. Слишком далеко от того, кем он был на самом деле, но ему хотелось бы притвориться на один вечер, сделать вид, что в его жизни все идет как надо.

Они с Северусом точно не были парой с картинки; из какой-нибудь рекламы страхования или зубной пасты, там, где показывают улыбчивых, влюбленных людей, продавая больше чувство нормальности, нежели заявленные товары.

Они сели на улице, за столик с клетчатой скатертью. В меню были итальянские блюда и итальянские вина. Ремус надел свою «приличную» рубашку. Северус сидел так прямо, будто его вызвали к директору. Он закурил прежде, чем принесли напитки.

– Так что, мы должны держаться за руки и ворковать о счастливом будущем? – спросил он резко, и Ремус стряхнул рукой пепел, который он уронил на скатерть.

– Это всего лишь ужин, расслабься.

– Это мое первое свидание, – пожал плечами Северус. – В смысле, вообще первое.

С такого ракурса Ремус на это не смотрел.

– Ну, тогда мы можем подержаться за руки. Совсем немного. Если хочешь.

– Я пас!

Еда была превосходной. С погодой тоже повезло – тучи, которые вечно закрывали небо в это время года, немного разошлись. Люди вокруг были заняты своими тарелками, и никто на них не таращился. Ремусу пришло в голову, что со стороны они выглядят, как отец и сын. Может быть, настало время сбрить усы – они всегда прибавляли ему возраста.

– Не думай даже, – заявил Северус со смехом, когда Ремус высказал эту мысль. От вина его щеки раскраснелись, а губы стали темнее, и Ремус временами задерживался на них взглядом. – Я сразу запал на твои усы. Когда увидел тебя, сразу подумал: как такой усатый тип может быть настолько самоуверенным? У него же обувная щетка на лице, – Северус снова засмеялся, волосы упали ему на лицо. Ремус вдруг понял, что очень давно не видел его таким расслабленным и довольным жизнью.

– Не такой уж я и уверенный, – возразил он негромко, а Северус хмыкнул.

– Теперь-то я знаю. – Он воткнул вилку в свой десерт. – Что ты подумал, когда меня увидел?

– Подумал, что ты потерялся. Тебе было не место в том баре.

– Я сам решаю, где мне место, – ощетинился Северус в ту же секунду. Ремус помолчал. Однажды – может быть, однажды – они смогут говорить друг с другом, не обороняясь то и дело. Уж точно потребуется больше одного свидания.

Свидание. Раньше Ремус и помыслить не мог о таком. Он представлял, что если у него получится, если он приведет сюда кого-то – это сделает его счастливым. Но теперь Ремус не мог понять, что чувствует. Он старался, изо всех сил. Делал все правильно и ждал счастья как результат, но так просто это не работало. Иногда он не делал ничего особенного, но внезапно, в самый неподходящий момент, вдруг чувствовал почти эйфорию – был так счастлив, что хотел закричать. Он привычно списывал все на свою болезнь, на побочный эффект от коктейля из таблеток, он почти все в своей жизни разглядывал через эту призму. «Глупые скачки настроения», – думал он отвлеченно. Но разве у других людей не так же? Когда был счастлив Северус? Сложно определить. Иногда он ухмылялся, иногда смеялся так свободно и искренне, но в глазах его всегда оставалась какая-то затаенная обреченность, настороженность. Ремус не осмелился бы спросить напрямую: не хотел выставить себя дураком. Да и потом, о таких вещах не говорят на трезвую голову.

– Я хочу заплатить, – сказал Северус, когда принесли счет.

– Это я пригласил тебя.

– Вообще-то, мы кое-что празднуем, – Северус схватил кожаную папку с чеком так, словно был готов за нее драться. Он вскинул подбородок. – Помнишь мои… исследования? Я вроде как продал свой проект.

– Ты так и не посвятил меня в детали.

– Зачем тебе детали? Просто знай, что я чертов гений, и мне будут платить большие деньги.

– Все, как ты и мечтал, – улыбнулся Ремус тускло. Северус пристально взглянул на него.

– Я хочу переехать в Лондон.

– Давай не будем обсуждать это сейчас, – попросил Ремус. Он не знал, приглашает ли Северус его с собой, или нет, и какой из этих вариантов на самом деле хуже. Он только знал, что этот вечер был почти идеальным, и можно держать рот на замке, чтобы так и продолжалось.

Они расплатились и пошли вниз по длинной, узкой улице. Свернув к набережной, они шли вдоль реки, и в сумерках она казалась абсолютно черной. Поднялся холодный ветер, Ремус поднял воротник своего плаща.

Они остановились у моста, чтобы поцеловаться. Северус держался за плечи Ремуса. Оторвавшись от него, Северус вдруг повернул голову вправо и гаркнул:

– Что интересного?

Двое подростков с сигаретами расхохотались и прошли мимо.

– Пожалуйста, пойдем домой, – пробормотал Северус, все еще сжимая плечи Ремуса.

– Да. Пойдем домой.

***

Ремус встретил Северуса неподалеку от дома. Там был небольшой сквер, через который он проходил. Летом деревья смыкались, образуя зеленую арку, а зимой тропинка размокала от грязи. Фонари оставляли круги рассеянного желтого света в лужах.

Северус сидел на скамейке, сигарета освещала его лицо. Он вышел из дома в одной футболке; Ремусу сперва показалось, может, Северус дожидался его возвращения. Он сел рядом. Заметил, как белеет повязка на тощей руке.

– Татуировка, – сказал Северус, выпуская дым носом. – Когда заживет, я тебе покажу.

– Только не говори, что там мое имя, – растерянно пошутил Ремус, – Обведенное в сердце.

– И пронзенное стрелами, – с удовольствием подхватил Северус, растягивая губы. – С него капает черная кровь, как слезы.

– Теперь я обязан сделать такую же, – Ремус снял свой плащ, чтобы укутать Северуса. Тот раздраженно дернул плечом, но принял эту заботу. Когда они наконец вернулись домой, Ремус до костей продрог.

***

Ремус, шатаясь, прислонился к раковине. В ней свалены были его таблетки – те, что для крепкого сна, и те, что должны усмирять приступы гнева, и те, что он пил каждый день, и те, что для крайних случаев. Они все перемешались в разноцветную мешанину, забивая слив.

Его тело дрожало, его руки болели, будто он поднимал тяжести. Горло сдавило, и Ремус ринулся к унитазу, уверенный, что его вырвет, но этого не произошло. На самом деле, довольно скоро все прошло, и он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Лучше, чем прекрасно. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, настолько… здоровым и крепким.

Поднявшись на ноги, он медленно вышел из ванной.

Северус сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди. Ремус включил свет, и Северус вздрогнул, вскинув на него глаза.

– Э-э-э… привет? – хрипло выдавил он.

Ремус прошел к окну и распахнул его. Дождь моментально намочил подоконник, его лицо и руки, которыми он держался за раму.

– Я в порядке, – сделал еще попытку Северус.

– Синяки на шее, – сказал Ремус, глядя в темноту. – Он душил тебя.

– Нет! Не то что бы… то есть, ты не пытался меня убить или что-то вроде, – быстро сказал Северус, сползая с кровати. Он сделал пару шагов к Ремусу, но остановился, будто почувствовав, что не стоит подходить слишком близко. – Мы…

– Трахались. Да, я понял, – оборвал его Ремус.

Собравшись с духом, он повернулся, оглядывая Северуса с головы до ног. Тот сделал неловкое движение, будто собирался прикрыться, но передумал. Вместо этого стоял под его взглядом, гордо вскинув голову. Ремус видел все – и синяки, и отметины, будто от укусов, и большой засос на плече.

– Ты нравишься мне, – вдруг выговорил Северус, сквозь силу, сжимая зубы от неловкости. – В любом состоянии.

– Очевидно, ты тоже нравишься. Любому моему состоянию.

– Ну и в чем тогда проблема?

Ремус обвел взглядом его синяки. Северус растянул губы в кривой ухмылке.

– Никогда не слышал о жестком сексе? Ролевых играх и прочем? Люди делают это безо всяких расстройств. Не обязательно все время быть таким святошей. Меня все устраивает. Все нормально.

– Даже близко не нормально, – очень тихо, очень спокойно сказал Ремус, и Северус упрямо наклонил голову. – Не представляю, через что ты прошел в своей жизни, чтобы считать такое обращение нормальным, но ты ошибаешься.

– Пошел ты, – Северус вернулся в постель и закрылся одеялом так яростно, словно надеялся его порвать. Пару секунд он лежал тихо, отвернувшись, потом сел и уставился на Ремуса горящими глазами. – Ты прекрасно можешь себе все представить, Люпин. И это нихрена не одно и то же.

Ремус не ответил.

– Ну? И что теперь ты собираешься делать?! – злобно крикнул Северус, встряхнув одеяло.

Ремус не знал, что он собирается делать. Он подозревал, что ничего не может сделать. Он оказался в западне, и выхода там не предполагалось.

***

После смерти родителей Ремус жил в приюте. Родных у него не было, либо он ничего о них не знал. Наверняка была причина, по которой его родители уехали так далеко от всего мира и жили уединенно. В какой-то момент он думал, это потому, что они знали. Понимали, что с их ребенком что-то не так.

Будь Ремус религиозным или верь он в мистику, он бы решил, что одержим чем-то. Зло жило в нем, темное, глубинное, неистребимое. Но Ремус достаточно времени провел с врачами, чтобы называть вещи своими именами.

Впервые он узнал о своей болезни спустя два года после смерти родителей. Замкнутый, молчаливый ребенок, он держался особняком, и другие дети с ним практически не общались. Ему снились кошмары. Он боялся вида крови и мог впасть в истерику из-за разбитой коленки. С ним работал государственный терапевт, но Ремус не помнил, становилось ли ему лучше или хуже после этих сеансов. Когда ему было тринадцать, его отвезли в психиатрический центр. Кто-то велел ему ждать в коридоре, и Ремус видел в приоткрытую дверь кабинета клетчатые широкие брюки, краешек широкого стола, мелькание света. Он слышал приглушенные голоса и знал, что говорят о нем. Потом его пригласили войти.

Ремус помнит женщину в мужских брюках, широкую, как шкаф. Она указала ему на кресло и включила диктофон. Вторая женщина сидела на стуле в углу, и Ремус не сразу ее заметил. Это была Инид, студентка и помощница профессора Пьюзи. После смерти профессора она занималась его «случаем», так долго, что Ремус в деталях выучил интерьер ее кабинета, светлого, врачебного.

Он приходил к профессору каждые две недели. Сначала они говорили о его воспоминаниях, медленно, осторожно подбираясь к границе – к той ночи, которую он не помнил. Когда выяснилось, что вместо самой страшной ночи в его жизни у него большой зияющий провал в памяти, Ремус сказал:

– Меня там не было.

– Где же ты был? – спросила профессор, а Инид писала что-то в своем блокноте.

– Я не знаю. Где-то в другом месте, – твердо ответил Ремус. Профессор сказала, они попробуют гипноз. «В этом нет ничего страшного. Ложись удобно и закрывай глаза. Ты будешь слушать мой голос и уснешь, а когда проснешься, мы вместе с тобой обсудим, что узнали».

Когда он открыл глаза, профессор долго молчала, сцепив руки на животе. Он повернулся к Инид, ища ответы, и увидел, что глаза ее распахнуты очень широко, а блокнот лежит на ковре у ее ног.

Тогда Ремус узнал, что он больше не один в своем теле.

***

Впервые за долгое время Северус не пришел ночевать. Ремус плохо спал, поминутно вскакивая при каждом шорохе за дверью. Утром у него была крупная перевозка – пианино, как водится, нужно было поднять на самый верхний этаж по узкой лестнице. Когда он вернулся, Северус спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Он встал ближе к ночи, проплелся на кухню, как сомнамбула, в поисках кофе.

– Ты мог оставить записку, – сухо сказал Ремус. – Я волновался.

– Я уже большой мальчик, – ответил Северус, сгорбившись за столом рядом и положив голову на его локоть. Спустя минуту он примирительно добавил: – Я ночевал у друга.

– У одного из тех, что приходили к тебе сюда? – спросил Ремус ровно.

– Я тебе не изменял, – фыркнул Северус. Ремус вздохнул.

– Не будь идиотом.

– Кто-то не в духе?

– Я отправляюсь спать, – Ремус стряхнул его голову, высвободив руку, и направился в спальню.

– Давай потрахаемся? – крикнул ему вслед Северус. – Нет? Тогда может, займемся любовью?

Ремус погасил свет.

***

Ремус думал, зверь появляется только в моменты опасности, или когда Ремус не может сдержать рвущий тело гнев. Он очень мало знал о звере, не желал изучать его повадки, даже если это было необходимо. Он бы вообще предпочел ничего не знать.

– Ты поощряешь его, – заявил Ремус Северусу, после третьего стакана в баре. – Он никогда прежде не появлялся так часто. Это потому, что ты принимаешь его, как что-то нормальное.

– С ним мы, по крайней мере, не ссоримся каждые полчаса, – Северус сделал знак бармену, и тот кивнул, отсчитывая кому-то сдачу.

– Сложно ссориться с полуразумным существом, – возразил Ремус.

– Он не похож на животное, если ты так себе это представляешь, – фыркнул Северус. – Я не такой извращенец.

– Он только ест и трахается, спит и ходит голышом, как животное.

– Он похож на тебя, только без постоянного занудства и угрызений совести. На самом деле, мне странно говорить о тебе «он», как будто нас трое в квартире.

– Ты должен прекратить считать нас одним человеком.

– Ты должен прекратить считать себя двумя разными людьми.

Северус получил новый стакан и сделал приличный глоток. Ремус сверлил его тяжелым взглядом.

– Считаешь себя умнее моего терапевта?

– Как знать? Я чертовски умный. – Северус ухмыльнулся. Он потянулся к Ремусу и поцеловал его, крепко сжав подбородок холодными пальцами. – Ты столько лет пытаешься держать его под контролем, и не очень-то получается. Может, попробовать новую тактику?

– Просвети меня, профессор Снейп.

– Почему бы тебе не расслабиться и не принять себя таким, какой ты есть? У меня же получилось. Посмотри только. Я был уверен, что меня никто никогда не захочет. Грязный, нищий Сопливус.

– Кто?

– А теперь я сам по себе. Живу с горячим усатым парнем. Зарабатываю, и не адским трудом на фабрике, а своим умом. Папаша ко мне и близко сунуться не посмеет. Думаю сделать операцию, исправить это, – Северус постучал указательным пальцем по своему носу. Ремус расхохотался, глядя в его перекошенное лицо, и смеялся так долго, что пришлось смахивать слезы.

– Прости. Прости! Ты бы себя слышал.

– А ты меня слышишь? – прошипел Северус не хуже змеи, склонившись к Ремусу и неуклонно сползая с барного табурета. – Может, ты и боишься его до усрачки, только он ничего страшного больше не сделает. Если это зверь, то я его приручил. Ты представляешь себе кровавые убийства и всякую жуть, а он просто хочет глоток свободы. Любой заслуживает глотка свободы, Ремус.

После чего он допил, спрыгнул с табурета и ушел на улицу курить, оставляя Ремуса справляться с шумом в голове.


	7. Совсем не так нормально, как ты думаешь

Его друзья в пансионе считали, что это «отпадно». Иметь секреты, темные, страшные тайны – отпадно и захватывающе. Поэтому Ремус не собирался им рассказывать, но вышло все иначе. Во многом из-за Сириуса – тот мог добиться чего угодно, ему даже не нужно было просить, Ремус всегда хотел угодить ему. Он бы правую руку отдал, лишь бы Сири был доволен. А потребовалось всего ничего: обронить пару туманных намеков, а потом, за бутылкой крепленого, выложить все начистоту. Никогда прежде его болезнь не была козырем – никогда до и никогда после, только в тот вечер, когда они сидели в их секретном «убежище» за спортивными трибунами. В тусклом свете фонаря Ремус рассказывал так, словно это очередная страшилка, словно это случилось с кем-то другим.

Может, поэтому они никогда не относились к этому серьезно. Или потому, что им было шестнадцать, и мир казался одним сплошным приключением.

Ремус помнил белое, бескровное лицо Сириуса, его удивленно приоткрытые губы, такие красивые. В тот момент, когда Сириус, наконец, понял – это ни черта не отпадно.

Когда Ремус думал о Сириусе, это всегда были наполовину фантазии, приукрашенные долгой влюбленностью, наполовину – тот образ, что Сириус нес перед собой, как щит. Он вспоминал искушенного, красивого юношу, которому все было по плечу. Помнил его жестокие шутки и изящество, с которым Сириус располагался в кресле перед директорским столом, когда должен был изображать покаяние. Помнил его шепот в темноте, и горячие руки, дорогие рубашки, которые он небрежно комкал, заливал чернилами или пивом, будто у него неистощимый запас.

Иногда сквозь это все прорывались настоящие воспоминания о мальчишке, который боялся возвращаться домой на каникулы, и не умел стричь ногти на правой руке, и отчаянно цеплялся хоть за чью-нибудь компанию, потому что не способен был остаться один.

Ремус думал, что если бы мог написать книгу, то написал бы о Сириусе, обо всех его лицах. Только что это будет – ода о любви с истекшим сроком годности? Исповедь в надежде на прощение? Сто страниц неподъемной вины мелким шрифтом?

Он не мог придумать целевую аудиторию для этой книги.

***

Они сплелись ногами под одеялом, валясь в постели, а затем Северус выпрямился, оседлав Ремуса. Его узкий силуэт в полумраке изогнулся, когда он качнулся на бедрах Ремуса, задевая его торчащий член. Член Северуса уже налился кровью и плотно прижимался к бледному животу. Волосы растрепались, а на губах угадывалась призрачная, блуждающая улыбка.

Он был красивым и беззаботным, как бывают юноши его лет в постели. И он был уверенным, каким не был прежде. Без тени стеснения он дразнил Ремуса и соблазнял его, стиснув ногами его бедра и лаская рукой головку члена. Ремус протянул руки, чтобы коснуться двух припухших розовых сосков на худой груди, и Северус благодарно вздохнул.

Они только что провели час, лениво поглаживая друг друга и обмениваясь бестолковыми репликами, до тех пор, пока не оказались достаточно возбужденными для секса.

– Мне нравятся твои яйца, – заявил внезапно Северус; он сдвинулся, чтобы как следует обхватить член Ремуса. Запустив одну руку ниже, он взял в ладонь мошонку, нежно сжимая.

– Даже не знаю, что сказать, – выдохнул Ремус, закрыв глаза. – Спасибо… за комплимент?

Северус не ответил, увлеченный. Он массировал нежную кожу, приподнимал мошонку к телу, так, словно Ремус вот-вот кончит. Странные, щекочущие ощущения распространялись по всему телу Ремуса, словно крохотные электрические импульсы, дергающие мышцы. Его член дернулся, выпуская порцию смазки.

Приподняв голову, Ремус взглянул на Северуса – тот был сосредоточен, как только он умел; брови задумчиво сведены к переносице, щеки раскраснелись, а черные пряди падали на лицо.

– Я думаю, ты можешь спуститься ниже, если хочешь, – мягко сказал Ремус прежде, чем успел бы обдумать как следует эту мысль. Северус понял не сразу, но глаза его округлились, когда Ремус немного развел бедра. – Только используй много смазки, я очень, очень давно этого не делал.

– Ты хочешь? – напряженно спросил Северус, стиснув бедра Ремуса. – Я не… я не знаю, как именно…

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как сделать мне приятно, – остановил его Ремус, улыбаясь. Северус вскинул бровь, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Его прикосновения были робкими и деликатными. Палец едва надавил, плавно проникая внутрь, пока Ремус глубоко дышал, приподняв бедра, чтобы помочь Северусу. Он ощущал дрожь, которая зарождалась глубоко внутри и растекалась по всему телу, словно разрушая изнутри. Казалось, он мог распасться на молекулы, растаять, как масло, пока Северус бережно растягивал его. Длинные, худые пальцы Северуса точно били в цель, даже если он сам не понимал направления. Каждое движение закручивало спираль, и вскоре Ремус потерял всякую ориентацию во времени – были только настойчивые, безжалостные касания, которые держали его у самой грани, но не могли толкнуть за нее.

– Пожалуйста, – вскрикнул Ремус в какой-то момент, измученный и дрожащий, весь в поту, с каменным членом. Северус вставил пальцы еще глубже, погружая до самых костяшек, так, что у Ремуса закатились глаза. Свободным большим пальцем он надавил на мягкое местечко сразу за мошонкой, действуя по наитию, и Ремус дернулся в его руках, содрогаясь. – О-о-о, прошу…

На лице Северуса проступила хищная, жестокая улыбка.

– Чего ты просишь, Ремус? – сдавленно уточнил он, словно его кожа не горела, а кровь не стучала в виски.

– Займись уже делом, – прохрипел Ремус свирепо, а Северус рассмеялся.

– Трахнуть тебя хорошенько?

– Трахни меня хорошенько, будь добр.

Северус вытащил пальцы, мимолетно огладив припухший, растянутый анус. Он добавил еще смазки, осторожно касаясь своего члена, так, словно боялся вот-вот кончить. Затем приставил головку ко входу, внимательно глядя туда. Волосы совсем закрыли его лицо, острые плечи высоко, напряженно поднялись.

– Северус, – пробормотал мягко Ремус, а затем подался вперед, слегка насаживаясь на член. Северус толкнулся внутрь, погрузился плавно и медленно, замер. На лице его возникло растерянное, изумленное выражение, которого прежде Ремус никогда не видел. Узкие губы разомкнулись, выпуская гортанный стон. Взгляд был совсем отсутствующий.

– Я здесь, – шепнул Ремус, и Северус уставился на него, словно тонул.

– Это… слишком…

– Да, – выдохнул Ремус.

Это было слишком; все это: их ссоры и их поцелуи, и сломанный телевизор, и свидания, и груз прошлого, и таблетки, и уродливая тату у Северуса на предплечье, и секреты, и правда, и те ожидания, которые они складывали к ногам друг друга, желая или нет; и секс, и занятия любовью.

Больше, чем он мог когда-либо надеяться.

– Двигайся, – попросил Ремус, и Северус сделал первый толчок, что расколол его на миллионы сияющих частиц.

Это все было слишком, но Ремус не согласился бы на меньшее.

***

Дважды он подходил к билетной кассе и торчал там столбом. Люди огибали его, как риф, выросший посреди бурного потока. Когда очередь рассосалась, девушка за прилавком подняла брови.

– Могу я помочь?

Ремус качнул головой и позорно сбежал. Он поплелся вдоль перрона, вытирая влажные ладони о брюки. Дошел до автомата с газировками, развернулся и зашагал обратно. Он купил билет и сел в поезд, который ехал долгие семь часов. Всю дорогу Ремус читал книгу, предусмотрительно захваченную из дома. Она оказалось довольно нудной, но его развлекали заметки на полях – Северус варварски обходился с любой литературой. Ремус обнаружил крошечную карикатуру – человечек с тощими ногами и руками-палками, с огромным треугольным носом, висел над заголовком вверх тормашками. Ремус погладил человечка мизинцем.

Деревья были огромными. Точно такими, как он запомнил, ничуть не меньше. Лес оказался не таким густым и сказочным. Как бы долго Ремус ни шел, обернувшись, он мог видеть в просвете кольцевую дорогу. Она обнимала лес со всех сторон, превращая в остров. Цивилизация была ближе, чем ему всегда казалось; либо же она наступала со всех сторон эти годы, пока не остался только клочок, полный деревьев, мелких лесных зверушек и воспоминаний.

С этим Ремус не спешил. Он шел аккуратно, перешагивая корни и поваленные трухлявые сосенки. Его ботинки не были приспособлены для таких прогулок. За шиворот свалилась какая-то веточка или букашка, и Ремус долго вытряхивал это, повесив пиджак на ближайший сук. Он провел десять минут, присев на корточки у аккуратной норы, гадая, кто там живет – кролики или ежи, или какие-нибудь лесные мыши.

Он бродил кругами, хотя абсолютно четко помнил дорогу. Ремус трусил, но позволяет себе эту маленькую поблажку, раз уж он все равно был здесь. Когда стемнело, он вышел к дому.

В своих снах Ремус иногда возвращался. Он шел сквозь лес, в ночи, замотанный в одеяло, босиком, и острые камни, острые ветки не ранили его. Он шел, невидимый и неслышимый, подбирался к самому большому окошку, что повернуто к востоку. Толстое, мутное стекло, изнутри – темно-синяя занавеска, всегда смятая, оставляющая щель, чтобы подглядеть. Ремус прижимался лицом к стеклу и заглядывал внутрь. Иногда его родители были живы, иногда уже нет. Ремус никогда не заходил внутрь. Даже во сне его ужас перед этим местом побеждал его.

От дома почти ничего не осталось. Лес поглотил его. Крыша вся обвалилась – каждую весну раньше отец латал ее, но и тогда она была не слишком надежной, а сейчас остались только обломки, агрессивно нацеленные в чернильное небо. Деревья подобрались вплотную – молодые, тонкие, покрытые зеленым пушистым мхом, они прижимались к стенам, врастали в старые доски, торчали из разбитых окон. Синей занавески нигде не было. Ремус никогда не задумывался о том, куда делись все вещи после смерти его родителей. Некоторая его одежда и книги оказались в пансионе, должно быть, кто-то собрал для него чемодан. Все остальное должны были продать, понял Ремус. Это к лучшему. Он представил старое мамино пианино без задней крышки, онемевшее, здесь, в лесу. С гнездом, свитым на струнах.

Пробраться внутрь дома стоило усилий, но не таких, как ожидал Ремус. Он не испытывал того вязкого страха, что был во снах, но крыльцо было разрушено, и пришлось использовать пару акробатических трюков. Наверное, теперь, разоренный и опустевший, дом слишком отличался от его воспоминаний, и с него будто спало злое проклятье – Ремус легко перешагнул порог, небо не упало ему на голову, сердце не лопнуло.

Он озирался, как случайный гость.

Последняя электричка ушла давным-давно, а Ремус не шевелился. Он сидел в своей комнате – в том, что осталось от нее – на грязном дощатом полу, усыпанном листьями и хвойными иголками. Он вытащил из портфеля бутылку и теперь медленно опустошал ее. Когда голова стала легкой, а в груди начало жечь, Ремус прислонился к обломку стены.

– Выходи, – сказал он, и голос увяз в тишине. – Выходи, давай же. Здесь больше никого нет.

Глоток свободы, сказал Северус? Что ж, Ремус сделал большой глоток, и капли потекли по подбородку.

– Я тебя не боюсь! – крикнул он во всю глотку.

Никакого ответа. Ремус засмеялся, опустив голову к коленям. Чего он ждал? Тоже мне, таинство – напиваться в старом доме посреди леса. Тоже мне, обряд очищения.

– Я сдаюсь, – сказал Ремус. – Забирай все. Я оставлю тебя в покое.

На секунду он испугался этих слов. Будто он сам был – захватчик, уверенный в своем праве носить это тело и эту жизнь. Он сделал еще несколько долгих глотков.

Выйдя на улицу, он развел небольшой костер на опушке. Пустой дом угнетал его. Там не осталось ничего – ни плохого, ни хорошего. Только бревна и доски. Странно было понять, что столько лет он боялся кучи трухлявого хлама. Огонь подсветил поляну золотым светом, согрел озябшие ладони. В бутылке почти ничего не осталось. Ремус лег на траву, уставился на белую, круглую луну, висевшую прямо над ним.

– Тебе бы он не понравился, – сказал Ремус спустя долгое время, когда Сириус оказался рядом, где-то вне поля зрения, но ощутимо близко. – Ты таких умников терпеть всегда не мог. Ты бы изводил его, просто ради смеха.

Возможно, он отключился ненадолго, и когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, костер почти потух. Ремус привстал и увидел два круглых сияющих глаза, глядящих из чащи. Большая черная тень, хищник на коротких сильных лапах.  
Сердце заколотилось, Ремус неподвижно лежал, глядя в чужие, дикие глаза.  
Луна вышла из-за облака, полная, блеклая. И он увидел: это всего лишь бродячий пес с грязной мордой, ждет с надеждой, вдруг что-нибудь перепадет. Ремус завыл – пьяно, протяжно, оглушительно – и пес убежал.

Подняв бутылку к небу, Ремус отсалютовал луне и выпил последние капли.

***

Он вернулся под утро, еще до рассвета, и открыл дверь своим ключом. Во всех комнатах был погашен свет, но Северус не спал. Он вихрем влетел в коридор и прижал Ремуса к стене, обхватив его лицо холодными руками.

– Какого черта? – зашипел он Ремусу в губы. – Где тебя носило?

– Я ведь оставил записку, – слабо оправдался Ремус. Наверняка оставлял, просто из вежливости, да ведь Северус сам всегда говорил, что не должен отчитываться.

– Ты не писал, что уйдешь на всю ночь, – яростно оборвал его Северус. Он все еще сжимал лицо Ремуса ладонями, так, словно хотел раздавить. – Я думал, с тобой что-то… с тобой могло произойти что-то плохое.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Ремус, потому что именно так он и чувствовал. – Все хорошо, Северус.

– Не совсем так, – пробормотал тот, медленно отстраняясь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Люди, с которыми я работал… я ошибся кое в чем.

– Тебя уволили?

Северус криво усмехнулся – насколько позволяло увидеть тусклое освещение: электрический свет, проникающий сквозь задернутые шторы.

– Не совсем так, – повторил он тихо.

– Мы можем обсудить это за чашкой чая? И не в темноте? – Ремус потянулся к выключателю, но Северус перехватил его руку, вскрикнул:

– Не зажигай! – Взгляд у него был абсолютно безумный. – Они там, снаружи. Странно, что ты с ними не столкнулся.

– Что ты несешь? Ты что, трогал мои таблетки?

Он что, все ночь трясся от страха, один в темной квартире?

Ремус не должен был уезжать этой ночью. Он понял это отчетливо. Он понял, что происходит что-то очень плохое; словно камень, качнувшийся на обрыве прямо над головой.

– Я думал, оно будет работать. Оно должно было работать. Не понимаю, где я ошибся. Я потратил чертову уйму их денег, и обещал, что оно себя окупит.

– «Оно»?

– Вещество, – сухо пояснил Северус, потирая предплечье. – Которое я синтезировал.

– Ты говоришь… о наркотиках, Северус? – медленно уточнил Ремус.

– Конечно, я говорю о наркотиках! – закричал Северус злобно. – Не строй из себя идиота. Ты же прекрасно видел, чем я занимаюсь.

– Наркотики? – глупо повторил Ремус. Северус прожег его темным взглядом.

– Ты сам решил делать вид, что не замечаешь, но надо быть полным идиотом для этого.

– Ты продавал наркотики, а идиот здесь я?

За окном проехала машина, и Северус резко замер, прислушиваясь. Его худое длинное тело содрогнулось.

– Они прикончат меня, – безнадежно выдохнул он. – Прикончат нас обоих. Мы должны вести себя тихо.

– Это всего лишь банда уличных мальчишек, – Ремус двинулся в гостиную, и в этот момент с громким звоном разлетелось стекло. Ремус повернул голову, глядя на отметину в стене, которую оставила пуля. Северус оказался рядом, повалил его на пол, оплетая руками и ногами. Волосы Северуса разметались, попав Ремусу в рот, скользя по его щекам. Пальцы Северуса впились его бока.

– Не двигайся, не шевелись, пожалуйста, не двигайся, – судорожно шептал Северус. – Пожалуйста, Ремус, только не умирай.

«Меня не задело», – хотел сказать Ремус. «Мы позвоним в полицию», – хотел сказать он. «Мне больно, когда ты так меня сжимаешь», – должен был он сказать.

Он накрыл лопатки Северуса своими ладонями, утешая. Они лежали в темноте, на полу в своей гостиной, и все вышло из-под контроля, ничего никогда не было под контролем, ничего и никогда, не с ними двумя.

Северус грязно выругался, прижавшись губами к его груди.

Еще один выстрел разбил второе окно, и электрический свет хлынул в комнату, потопляя их.


End file.
